


The Mayor of Malum

by isuckatnicknames



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/pseuds/isuckatnicknames
Summary: First of all, thank you @applesaday for being my beta! I know it wasn't easy.Second of all, I wanna say I didn't have enough time to do this fic the way I wanted. Work got crazy and then I found out it has to be done by 2nd September so... there are jumps. I apologise for that. It was much better in my head but sometimes life just gets in the way.Thank you @supernana494 for the artwork. I love it.And thank you @Kvalik for emotional support.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover for Isuckatnicknames' fic : The Mayor of Malum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477645) by [supernana494](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernana494/pseuds/supernana494). 

> First of all, thank you @applesaday for being my beta! I know it wasn't easy.  
Second of all, I wanna say I didn't have enough time to do this fic the way I wanted. Work got crazy and then I found out it has to be done by 2nd September so... there are jumps. I apologise for that. It was much better in my head but sometimes life just gets in the way.  
Thank you @supernana494 for the artwork. I love it.  
And thank you @Kvalik for emotional support.

Vampires are real.

From what we know about them, they can’t move during the daylight, they need human blood and they are vicious. They are also unknown to most of the population. Some people heard stories but they usually don’t believe them or they simply don’t want to. “It didn’t happen to me so why should I care.”

There are police departments in each state dealing with the creatures of night. The thing is - they hunt. And they are predators. It is nearly impossible to escape them, especially when you don’t know they exist in the first place.

The crime increased in bigger cities such as Boston. Vamps became somehow cocky. They understood people don’t have a chance to defend themselves and that is why it was decided that there will be some official statement about their existence.

When the statement was ready and the chief officer was suppose to read it to people through the news during a noon, there was a major blackout. Nothing worked, electricity was completely shut down. It was nearly dark before they managed to locate the problem and repair it. The chief officer was sitting in his office with the piece of paper reading it over and over again. He knew this will cause mayhem but it was essential. People would most likely start to notice either way. Too many of them went missing lately or they had strange “dreams” of being attacked by _something_ and feeling very weak the next day. However there were no marks and all that was left was a strange feeling.

When the sun completely set someone entered the chief’s office. That creature lingered in the shadow and informed the chief no news were necessary. _It _wanted to prevent hunting on his kind and in exchange _it _promised the attacks on human would be reduced.

Both parties kept their promises and vampire crimes indeed decreased. Not entirely though and that is why vamps dealing departments were still necessary.

* * *

Emma Swan was an average woman working hard to leave her mark in the world. She didn’t get along well with people. She was very guarded. It had a lot to do with the fact she grew up without parents. Her own mother threw her away when she was just an infant. Until this day she didn’t understand why. Did her mother know already back then that Emma would not be what she wanted? No, that couldn’t be it. A child is a blank slate. You can write whatever you want on it.

Emma knew some parents at least wrote a note and placed it to the cradle on the child. Those kids then held onto that piece of paper with their life. Emma saw it in the foster homes. Those kids also had a better understanding of what was happening. Why their parents decided to do what they did. Emma had nothing like that. But then again, most of those kids with notes were placed in front of some stranger’s door at least. They were desperate parents hoping those strangers would take the child in. It didn’t happen every time but sometimes it did.

And then there was Emma. Emma who was found in the woods. Did her mother think it would be the best if she became another Mowgli? Was her mother crazy enough to think wolves would take her in? Or did she place little innocent Emma in the forest to get eaten by those creatures?

Emma hated these thoughts, but she knew why they popped up now. It was her birthday and she was alone in her apartment with cupcake she bought from café next to her work. Yet again.

She didn’t mind the loneliness; she was so used to it by now. Considering she worked as a cop, she knew what people could do. So, in her mind, loneliness meant security and security was good.

She mostly worked on cases with domestic violence and she felt sick to the core when she saw the victims. Abused women, children, sometimes even men. She gathered the crime was worse in big cities. Bigger city = bigger problems. She didn’t particularly know why this equation had always the same result but she guessed it was because there were more people in bigger cities. And they were maybe bolder, too. She liked Boston, but the cases were sometimes too much for her. People in big cities tended to get more violent, more careless and with thought that nothing can happen to them. That they won’t get caught.

Because of this she now lived in a small town. She figured it’s more peaceful than the big cities. This town was cozy and welcoming, yet not small enough for everyone to know each other. When she was choosing her job and a place where she would go, she got an offer from this department and after some googling she was more than happy to relocate here.

There was another problem in Boston. Her boss thought she would be perfect for another department because she was very skilled. That department dealt with vampires. Your job as an officer would be to track the vampire down and tell him to back off. There would be a fine for him to pay and explanation that he would go to jail if he attacks another human again,. In case this was already repeated violence, she would have to take the vampire to the station. _No, thank you._ Emma couldn’t imagine having a conversation with _them._ She was sure they would kill her right after she stepped inside their nest. She would also have to go undercover because this department officially didn’t exist. There were very few cases that got out but in general people had no idea how many creatures were out there. When he told her this idea she went visibly pale. She couldn’t deal with those creatures. She just couldn’t. Not after what happened.

_Emma was just placed into her new home. She was sixteen and this was her 8th home. She was introduced to her new family. She didn’t even pay much attention anymore. She knew it wouldn’t last. It never did and since she wasn’t a cute little child anymore, her chances of getting actually adopted were slimmer and slimmer. The mother looked lifeless. She looked sick. The father on the other hand looked full of strength. There were no other kids, which was odd. She was used to sharing a house with two or more kids. She was also brought in after the sunset. That never happened before. They always took her in the morning so she had a full day to meet the family before getting to bed. She knew they would send her back within a month. She wasn’t a bad student or anything like that. She just had a big mouth that spoke before she could stop it._

_She was helping _ _foster _ _mom with dishes; this kind lady was even helping her with homework. Emma started to feel like she was at home. This _ _foster _ _mom even made her snacks for school! She didn’t see the father during the day at all but she couldn’t say she cared. She had a nice thing with her foster mom. She was just curious as to why the woman looked so pale all the time. Why even in her thirties she didn’t have much strength. It was strange to Emma but she knew better than to ask. She felt like she didn’t want to know the answer._

_It wasn’t even a full month with this family when Emma excused herself early after dinner one day. She helped the _ _foster _ _mom clean but she didn’t appreciate the hungry look the foster dad gave her throughout dinner. Besides, she had cramps. She only wanted something sweet and her warm bed. Ice cream was never an option for a foster kid but at least here she had the bed. She took a warm shower, crawled into bed and grabbed her favorite book. It was around 10pm when she heard the door open. She thought it was odd since she always heard her foster mom approaching from afar. She had really good senses thanks to the fact that she grew up in different families and not all of them were nice. She _ _was a very bad sleeper. Her sleep was light and she was startled by the slightest noise._ _. If she had chocolate or something other kids would want, she had to stay alert to protect it._ _ It wasn’t like that in every home but it happened and Emma could never sleep well if she didn’t feel safe._

_She looked at her foster dad with concern. “Is everything okay?” she asked shyly, putting the book aside._

_“Do you know how many little kids I got to raise here?” he asked in a low voice, shutting the door behind him._

_“Uhm, no?” Emma answered even more confused than before._

_“A lot…” he simply replied. “Not one single boy, though. Do you know why?”_

_Emma wasn’t able to speak at this point. She was scared. This couldn’t lead to anything good. “Where is mom?” she forced out._

_“Sleeping. Do you know why I never asked for boys?” he repeated and sat on the edge of the bed._

_She just shook her head. She had an idea but she was unwilling to voice it out loud._

_“Because during certain times of the month, girls smell delicious,” he smiled wickedly. “Are you on your period, Emma?” He leaned closer and smelled the air above her lap._

_Emma could feel tears rising to her eyes. This was not happening. She wouldn’t lose her virginity like this. “It’s none of your business. Please leave.”_

_“That’s where you’re wrong. It is my business. You smell incredible. I could sense it right away when I woke up. The whole house smells like your blood. And when it comes to that…. Oh I can’t say no.”_

_With that he forced Emma down and attacked her neck. The pain was overwhelming especially because she sure as hell didn’t see this coming. She forced out a scream but was silenced with his hand and the deepening of his fangs. Emma didn’t understand what was happening. Vampires didn’t exist! She tried to fight whatever he was doing but it just caused her more pain on her side. Slowly she started to feel her life being sucked out of her. It was getting harder to keep her eyes open and focused._

_She felt he pulled away from her with a groan. She tried to open her eyes but her vision was rather blurry. _

_“Not Emma!! Please don’t do this to Emma,” she heard her mother pleading. Her own hand reached for the center of the pain and she felt it was wet. When she looked at her fingers she saw they were covered in blood. Her blood. Despite the blood loss her senses got stronger and she saw the father throwing her mom across the room. Anger arose in her and she grabbed the first wooden thing she found – spare chair leg – she had been meaning to repair it for a week now._

_She hoped movies about vamps didn’t lie. She got up from the bed on wobbly legs and marched towards the vampire. He didn’t see her coming, he was busy shouting at the woman that laid lifeless on the floor. He probably didn’t think Emma would be able to do anything anyway. _

_When he turned to finish the job and suck the life out of the girl, he was surprised to see her right in front of him. Before he knew it, the wooden leg had pierced his heart. Despite how she might look, Emma was strong. He fell down with a shocked expression and when he dropped dead, his body exploded like a bomb covering the room with blood. Including the still shocked blonde girl that didn’t understand what happened, why and how._

_When she gathered herself a bit she leaned over the mom. “Please wake up, everything is okay now,” she was crying. But the woman didn’t wake up. The woman was getting colder. The woman Emma _ _could see as a mom one day _ _for the first time in her life was dead._

So no, there was no way Emma wanted to cross paths with a vampire ever again. The scar on her neck reminded her everyday of that night. She tried to tell people what happened there but all she got was laughs. Some people suggested she should visit a psychiatrist. Maybe if she didn’t have the scar she would eventually believe them. She would consider it a bad dream. But she knew better. There was no way she would go investigate vampire attacks. No way in hell. She wanted to have nothing in common with them. She was glad someone finally confirmed their existence but that was it. No need to get near them.

She doubted this small town had any. That’s why she willingly signed up under this department when the town reached out. They needed another sheriff and Emma was more than qualified for the job. The fact she was sure there were no vampires, just usual violence and paperwork sure as hell played a big role in her decision. She was used to that kind of work. Vamps were usually isolated or in a big city where they could hunt. It was much easier for them in Boston. A lot of drunk people were wandering the streets during nights. Emma wasn’t one of them. She knew better.

Sheriff of this department welcomed her nicely. He was tall with short brown hair, face shaved and he had such puppy eyes. His name was Graham and he seemed open hearted. “We’re really happy to have you here,” he smiled.

“Thanks,” Emma smiled back.

“I’ll show you around and tomorrow you have a meeting with the Mayor.”

“Why?” she questioned. This was not a standard procedure.

“Well, she always greets new people. Especially when it comes to the police department,” he shrugged.

Well that was odd. Emma didn’t see any reason why to greet the Mayor but she didn’t object. This town had its own rules apparently. She decided not to question it further and followed Graham on the station tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up with a headache. That was not a good sign. She growled and got up from bed. She was happy there was no crime in this small town. It gave her the possibility to start work around 8 or 9am. For Emma it meant 9am, obviously. She was a night owl, not an early bird.

She poured herself some coffee desperately hoping that the headache would pass. She looked into her empty fridge and decided to just grab something on the way to the station. Graham told her there was a cozy place called Granny’s so that was her destination. When she checked the clock she internally swore as it was nearly nine. _Guess it’s a plan for tomorrow then. _She quickly got dressed, finished her coffee and rushed to the station.

“What are you doing here?” Graham asked. He was clearly surprised to see her. _What the hell._

“Well, I work here? Remember? I’m Emma…” she looked at him, baffled.

“I know, Em. But you were supposed to meet the Mayor,” he said nervously.

“Shit! I totally forgot. On my way now,” she said as she rushed out the door. So she would be a bit late. No big deal.

* * *

When she arrived at city hall she made a beeline to the secretary. “Hey, I’m here to see the Mayor. I’m Emma Swan.”

The secretary looked at her, shocked. “Uhm… You’re late. Like 15 minutes late…” she murmured.

“Yeah, I’m aware. Can I go in now?” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Let me check… Miss Mills won’t be happy.”

_Like I’d care._ Emma said internally but gave the secretary a polite smile. After the secretary hung up the phone, she turned to Emma: “Miss Mills will see you now. You can go,” she pointed to the door still acting like this is the biggest deal in the world.

When Emma entered the door, she saw a black haired woman sitting behind a massive wooden desk. She had a blouse with two last buttons open. _What a tease. _The rest was unfortunately hidden from her sight. She looked under the table and saw red high heels matching with her lipstick since the Mayor stretched her legs.

Yes, the woman was something. Emma cleared her throat to make her presence known. “Hi,” she said while she approached the table.

“Miss Swan… You are late,” she said in a deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

“Umh, yeah, sorry about that. I kinda forgot,” Emma shrugged and sat on the couch.

“Oh. That’s splendid. I hope you are better in your job than at remembering appointments,” she replied still not looking at Emma. It kind of drove her crazy.

“Well, I’m here now. So… why do you want to meet me?”

The Mayor finally raised her head at that and gave Emma a hard stare. If Emma thought the woman was something before, she was out of words now. Her chocolate brown eyes burned a hole in her. She was no doubt beautiful.

“I want to meet everyone in my town, Miss Swan. Don’t you think you are an exception.”

“Emma,” she corrected her. Then she noticed the bowl full of red apples on the table. Her stomach reminded her she hadn’t had breakfast. It’s not like she would be one for fruits but she didn’t see pancakes anywhere. “Can I take one? They look delicious,” the blonde asked before taking one and taking a bite immediately.

“Miss Swan, your behavior is ridiculous. Did you grow up in a cave?”

“Yes, Miss Mills, I am the first educated cave person! You’re so lucky to meet me,” she winked. Regina rubbed her temples at that and sighed deeply.

“Let’s start from the beginning…” The Mayor got up from her chair and walked around the table where she decided to sit on the edge. Emma had her full outfit on display now. Red lipstick with otherwise light make up, dark red blouse, gray skirt and red high heeled shoes. Her cleavage was inviting, but her persona was filling the room completely. “I am Regina Mills, the Mayor of Malum…” she took a breath to continue but Emma interrupted her.

“Do you like red, Regina?” she raised her eyebrows. Regina’s jaw tensed, and she took another deep breath.

“First of all, I am Miss Mills to you and second of all, don’t interrupt me!” Regina raised her voice a bit which Emma only found sexy. She could see why people were probably scared of her but Emma didn`t consider herself as people.

“Do you like red, Miss Mills? And what’s up with the name of this town? I mean… I guess you didn’t name it but still… Do you know what it means?” Emma asked nonchalantly while taking another bite from the apple. It was visible that Regina took a few deep breaths. _What is the deal with this woman…_ Emma thought and smiled at her.

“You must have really been raised in a cave,” the Mayor barked. “And I suppose you didn’t do any research if you don’t know what Malum means. You just came here to annoy me, didn’t you?”

“Woah Lady, calm your tits!” Emma had to say it, just to see the Mayor’s expression and it didn’t disappoint. Her mouth was agape, her stare shooting daggers. Emma was internally very amused. There was something about this woman that she couldn’t name though. She had a strange feeling. “And actually, I did some research.”

“Speak with such language in my office again and I’ll have you escorted out. Possibly in handcuffs!”

“I’d like to see that, considering it’s me who has them.”

“You don’t know what I’m capable of, Miss Swan,” she growled.

“Likewise,” Emma shrugged her shoulders again. “So are we done here? You met me, you had a blast and you surely can’t wait to see me again,” the blonde winked. “Oh wait, you wanted to explain who you are, how important you are and most importantly how stupid I am for asking about the town’s name!” she smiled.

_Why me._ Regina thought and tried to calm down again. After this, She wouldn’t have to see this irritating blonde again. She just had to explain everything and then if she needed anything from the police, she would ask Graham.

“I believe Graham showed you everything when it comes to your place of work. You were also supposed to get an apartment near the station so I hope Graham gave you the keys. If not, please inform me. Malum has a nice restaurant called Granny’s and not such a nice bar called The Rabbit Hole. Any matters of the town must be consulted with me. Your supervisor is Graham and your department is under the supervision of the town, in this case: under me. And if you did your research then you would know, Malum means Apple in Latin.” Regina hoped she covered everything. She didn’t want to have the woman in her office longer than possible.

“It also means Evil,” Emma added and got up with a wink. “Was a pleasure meeting you. Your apples are delicious. Have a nice day, Regina.” Emma was smirking on her way exit the office.

“Miss Mills!!” she screamed at the blonde when the door nearly closed behind her.

She then sat heavily on the couch and couldn’t believe how someone could be so annoying and yet intriguing. Everyone fears her here and she would like to keep it that way. _What an idiot. _She also couldn’t help but notice the small scar on her neck. _Was she a vamp whore? _People offering their blood in exchange for sex were not Regina`s favorite. Miss Swan didn’t seem like one of those though. The irritating sheriff was not her favorite for other reasons.

There were only very few people in this town that knew the truth about the Mayor. Regina knew only a few people were aware of vampires in general. And she wasn’t thrilled Miss Swan was clearly one of them.

Someone might mistake the scar for something else, but she knew better. She didn’t understand why the scar was there in the first place. _Was she marked? Did she insist on having it? Was it an accident? Or an assault? _She realized she was thinking too much about the woman who infuriated her. She did need to find out more. If Emma was a hunter or a whore, she needed to know.

* * *

“So what is the deal with Madam Mayor?” Emma smirked when she got back to the station.

“Uhm… I don’t know. She does our budget and runs the whole town. For as long as I remember,” Graham shrugged.

“Do you have any dirt?” Emma grinned.

“What do you mean?” Graham asked, confused.

“Gee I don’t know. Like… is she married, is she a freak, what’s her secret?!”

“Uhm. I don’t know, Em. She’s not married but she’s seen with Ruby time to time…. That’s all I know.”

“Ruby? Who is that?”

“The waitress at Granny’s. She’s friendly. I think you’ll get along,” he smiled.

“Right. Okay. I like Regina,” she smirked.

“You do?” Graham asked baffled.

“I do! But my sixth sense is telling me she has some secrets,” Emma shrugged. “Anyway, so how’s the crime in this city?”

“Hmmm, not much to tell. Sometimes there is a fight in the pub or someone calls because small dwarf statue was stolen from their garden… in general, not much,” Graham smiled.

“Nice. That sounds pretty cool. So what do we do during a day?”

“Hmm we have some paper work for the Mayor, we’re on the call if something happens and we go around the city to see that everything is okay.”

“Easy.”

“I suppose,” he chucked again.

* * *

Emma decided to finally visit Granny’s after her shift. She didn’t have anything at home and she wasn’t one for cooking anyway. She deserved some treat after her meeting with the Mayor in the morning. Granny’s was close to the station and close to her home as well. She sat in the booth and looked at the menu.

“What can I do for you?” the waitress came over a few moments after she sat down. She had a rather short dress with big amount of cleavage on display. She had a big smile on her face and her brown hair in a ponytail.

“Uhm, hi. Do you have hot chocolate?”

“Sure! Are you new here or just passing by? I didn’t see you before,” she asked still smiling. Her energy was very intoxicating.

“I’m new in the police department. Emma, hi,” the blonde extended her hand to shake the brunette’s.

“Nice to meet you, Emma! I’m Ruby,” she exclaimed and shook her hand. “So hot chocolate. Anything else?”

“Yes, cinnamon on the top please. And what would you recommend for dinner?”

“Hmmm everything is good,” she winked.

“Right. I guess a burger then,” Emma closed the menu and placed it back on the table.

“Right away,” Ruby winked and went to place the order to the kitchen.

* * *

Even though the restaurant was almost full, Emma got her order pretty quickly. She gave the diner one plus in her head. Another plus was for the fact the burger was very tasty and delicious. She decided this was going to be her take-out and morning coffee place. Now she wanted to stay in a bit longer and read the paper. And also to observe the people in Malum as they came and went. According to everyone, this was the place where you went to eat and sit. She ordered some soda and asked for the newspaper.

Time flew by, it got dark outside and it was soon time for Granny’s to close. She had reached a conclusion about people in town – they were mostly friendly and there was nothing special about them. No one extravagant, no one acting out. Most of them seemed to have their families and a happy life here.

Emma was looking forward to live here. It seemed peaceful. So far people were nice to her, except Regina, and she started to like the small town life. Of course it would take longer for her to know if this is the life she’d like but so far so good.

“Can I get you anything else, Em? We’re nearly closing though,” Ruby asked.

“Oh no, thank you. Just the check.”

“Sure thing!”

When Emma paid and got up, the door opened and the Mayor walked in. “Are you done with your shift?” Regina asked towards Ruby.

“Yes, I’ll be out in few,” Ruby smiled. “Well, good night, Em. Was nice to meet you,” Ruby smiled at Emma and walked to the back of the diner. Emma looked at the Mayor with curious look. Regina held her gaze for a moment and then turned around and went out without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

After weeks of pretty content life in Malum, Emma woke up abruptly in the middle of a night. Her phone was ringing. She blindly reached towards the night stand and picked up the phone.

“Hey,” she mumbled.

“Emma, we need to get to the Toll Bridge. Asap,” Graham spoke. “I’ll pick you up with the truck in few minutes,” he informed her and hung up.

She was quite alert by now. There was never an emergency in Malum so it woke her up quickly. She was wondering what this is all about.

* * *

When they arrived in the area and got out from the car, Emma’s heart started to beat faster. There was a body near the river. They put their gloves on and started to investigate. Emma didn’t need to really investigate, though. She knew right away what she was seeing.

“Graham, this is a vampire bite,” she said quietly, barely above a whisper.

“What?” he looked at her.

“Aren’t you a bit old to believe in vampires, Miss Swan?” The Mayor appeared out of the blue. Her eyes were shining with something Emma couldn’t quite place.

“Oh, look who showed up to a crime scene…”

“Of course I showed up! It is a matter of the town! If there is a murder, I need to know,” she exclaimed.

“And where exactly is your car?”

“What are you getting at, Miss Swan?!”

“I am getting at the fact that there is a dead body in the middle of nowhere and you so happen to be here… quite odd, don’t you think?”

“For Christ sakes, Miss Swan! I am the Mayor, Graham called me right after he called you! So if you’d rather start to investigate what actually happened instead of making stupid assumptions, I would appreciate it,” Regina barked and moved closer to the body. Not that she had to. The blonde was right. This was indeed a vampire attack.

“I’m done with the body,” Emma said. “There are no traces, I checked already. It’s like he did it to himself. But he didn’t. It was a vampire. Those creatures are very hard to spot and they don’t leave traces…” she swallowed hard.

“Emma, there are no vampires in Malum,” Graham said quietly.

“Apparently now there is,” she shrugged.

“Isn’t _that _odd, Miss Swan?” the Mayor snorted. “Just when you showed up in my city, someone died.”

“I’ll have one juicy burger right in front you, if you wish! I don’t eat blood. And honestly, madam Mayor, I still don’t know where your car is, so I’d be quiet if I were you,” Emma barked back. She was fuming. She despised vampires and accusation that she should be one of them made her stomach twist. “I am however happy we finally agreed it was a vampire who did this.”

“I said no such thing!” Regina growled.

“Okay. Deny it as much as you like. But where I come from, it was common. I know how a vamp attack looks like. You can try to cut him; no blood will be coming out. He’s completely drained and there’s a bloody bite on his neck! I mean… are you blind or?” Emma rolled her eyes. If she hadn’t seen the brunette during the day, she would suspect it was her doing.

“Fine. I accept there are vampires out there. I know about that, too. But NOT in MY city.”

“Apparently there is at least one, Regina,” Emma replied and wondered why the Mayor was so against it. She was determined to find out the secrets she knows are there about the brunette.

“I can reassure you there are no vampires here. End of story,” she crossed her arms over her chest. Her body language hinting that the conversation was very unpleasant for her.

“Regina…” Emma sighed. “Believe me, no one has more reasons to hate them than me. But I refuse to be blind towards clear evidence. This was a vampire whether you like it or not.”

“You hate them?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Yes and I really don’t want them near me,” Emma shrugged. “So, if we’re done here for now, can we go home?”

“No, we need to find who did this,” Graham finally said something. He was collecting evidences and looking around. He knew better than to interfere.

“You want to go and hunt a vampire?!” Emma looked at him, incredulous.

“Uhm… I don’t know. I guess? It’s our job to protect people, Em.”

“Sure but considering vampires, we are unarmed! It’s still night, he’s in his element. He would have to find shelter for the day. And if he was just passing by, we won’t find him anyway. This is a suicide mission, Graham. You don’t know what they’re like…” she whispered the last part. Regina instinctively looked at Emma’s scar. Her research didn’t find anything other than Emma growing up in the system. She was a foster kid. Suddenly the brunette heard something in the woods. Only she, with her advanced hearing, could hear it though.

“Keep quiet now,” she hissed quietly. They both looked at her and saw she was eyeing something in the woods. None of them heard anything nor saw anything. They were looking in the same direction as the Mayor, though. Suddenly something moved close to them on the opposite side of where they were looking. They all turned in that direction and again didn’t see anything.

Regina could sense some emotion and that meant it was strong – fear. She looked at Emma and saw the blonde unconsciously placed her hand on the scar on her neck. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing quickened. Regina stepped closer to her. She understood right there and then that Emma was in no way marked nor a vamp whore. She was a victim.

“It’s okay, Miss Swan, we’re here,” she whispered and placed her hand around Emma in a protective manner. The blonde looked at her with fear written all over her face.

“I’m okay,” she replied quietly.

“Sure you are,” answered some unknown voice from the darkness behind them. “I could smell your fear miles away,” it growled. Regina felt the blonde shake a bit beneath her arm.

Now Regina could see the figure. It was some tall vampire she had never seen in Malum. He wasn’t as old as herself though. He was more of a newborn. Misbehaving and reckless.

Graham pulled his gun from the holster and fired in the direction of the voice. The vampire only laughed. “You silly humans with your silly guns. You can’t hurt me. I however…” he didn’t finish the sentence. He was just looking at the dead body. “As you can see I already had breakfast but the blonde who is shaken from fear smells so tasty. I’d leave her for dessert but I don’t have enough control to wait,” he laughed. “No, I’ll drain her first. Then I’ll have the guy and leave the brunette for dessert. She looks delicious, too,” he finished and Regina watched him licking his lips. _Oh, I don’t think so._ She thought.

When the vampire moved to grab Emma, Regina had shifted into her full vamp mode. She gently pushed Emma towards Graham’s arms and reached for the vampire. She grabbed him by his neck and pushed him down on his knees. Even though he was nearly twice her size, she was much stronger. She snapped his neck and he fell. She magicked a wooden stick in her hand and pushed it through his heart with ease. He then exploded and she got up.

“You’re a vampire….” Emma breathed out with shock and looked at Graham. He didn’t seem surprised. He clearly already knew.

“Yes. But I can reassure you this was not by my doing and you are safe with me.”

“How could I be safe?!” she screamed. “You all just hunt us and kill us and feed on us!” she was panicking. Regina saw there was no malice, only fear.

“Emma,” she sighed. “I am not like other vampires. Please believe me.”

“You’re all the same…” Emma said quietly and tried to calm her beating heart. “Can we go Graham? If Madam Mayor doesn’t plan to eat us, that is.”

“I don’t plan to even touch you!” she shouted. Regina was pretty offended right now. “Would you just listen?! Obviously, I don’t attack my citizens! I’m not some blood thirsty soulless monster, Miss Swan!”

“Wait,” Emma interrupted her. “I saw you during a daylight. You were even walking on the direct sun. What the hell…” the blonde looked at her. She observed her closely as if trying to find some clue.

“Yes. As I said, I’m not like the others,” she sighed. “Graham, try to identify the body. We need to inform his family. Other than that, I wish you both good night,” she turned away from them.

Emma knew better. She saw right through this change of subject. She never ever heard of a vampire that would be able to walk while there was sunlight. She had to investigate this. If they could move among people during a day…. No, she didn’t want to think of such consequences.

“Go wait in the car, Em. I’ll deal with the body and then we’ll go, okay?” Graham said gently. He saw Emma was distressed. He knew about Regina long ago. This wasn’t the first vampire she killed in front of his eyes. He knew Emma will need time to process everything.

The blonde just nodded and headed towards the car.

* * *

“What the fuck was that?!” Emma shouted at Graham first thing in the morning when she got to the office. She wanted answers.

“No one knows that about Regina. Please keep it to yourself? I can reassure you she is not dangerous.”

“Not dangerous?! Did you see the ease she killed the vampire with?!”

“Yes. But she didn’t kill any of us. Ever.”

“That’s what she told you?”

“No, Emma. That’s what I know. It was always some passing vampire. Never Regina. If anything, she always only protected people in Malum.”

“She can walk during a daylight! How?! That’s fucked up, you know?!” Emma sighed.

“I don’t know, Em. I never asked. I never cared. All I know is that she always protected us from vamps.”

“Aren’t you even a little curious?” Emma burrowed her brow.

“It’s none of my business.”

“Oh my god. I think a vampire that doesn’t burn to death during the day _is_ our business!” Emma raised her voice again.

“Emma please, keep quiet. There is nothing you should be afraid of. Regina is on our side, okay?”

Emma just scoffed. She was having none of this.

* * *

“Hello, is anyone here?” Emma asked when she entered the town’s library.

“Hi, how can I help you?” answered a lady behind the cash desk. She had a cute accent and by the name tag, Emma found out her name was Belle.

“Hi, hey,” she smiled. “Uhm… I need some books…” she said shyly. She knew her request would seem odd. But then again, maybe they all knew what Regina was.

“Of course. What kind?”

“Uhm… well…” Emma started to mumble.

“Do you need something in the adult section?” the librarian smirked coyly.

“What? No! Oh, no,” Emma laughed. “No… I actually need as much as you can give me about vampires…”

“I’m afraid we don’t have many books here. Strangely this section is lacking. Do you want stories or history or?”

“Definitely not Twilight,” the blonde laughed again and the librarian joined her. “I need some facts? I guess history would do,” she shrugged.

“Let’s see. I’m afraid there’s only one or two books… as said, strangely we’re not very equipped in this department.” _Yeah, very strange indeed. _Emma had no doubts about the cause of said lack. “Yes, here they are. Ha, three books! I’m amazed,” the librarian chuckled.

“Better than nothing, right?” Emma winked.

“Definitely. Do you have our library card?”

“No. I’m kinda new here.”

“Would you like one then? I mean… you need to have it otherwise I can’t borrow you the books.”

“Sure. Of course.”

Emma’s backpack was quite heavy when they were done with papers and she was on her way to the station. She had to get as much information as she could gather as soon as possible. She was not okay with vamps walking during the day.

She tried to read when they were done with investigations and paper work. Graham was eyeing her carefully but she didn’t care. Unfortunately, the books were no help. There was literally nothing she wouldn’t know already. She was getting frustrated.

“I’ll take the papers to the town hall. Go home for today,” Graham informed her and smiled.

“Oh. You know what? I’ll take it there. You go home. You didn’t sleep as much as I didn’t.”

“Emma….” he eyed her again.

“Don’t worry. I just want to ask something anyway,” Emma shrugged.

“Okay…. Be safe. See you tomorrow,” he waved goodbye and left.

Emma placed the papers next to her books and decided to go right now. While the sun is still up. _Not that it would help in this case._ She growled after such thought and locked the station behind her.

* * *

Emma stormed in the Mayor’s office without consulting her assistant. She didn’t care if the brunette was busy. She wanted answers and she wanted them NOW.

“How?! How do you function during the fucking day?!” she said louder than first intended. Regina raised her eyes from the papers on the table and visibly exhaled deeply.

“Would you please close the door first?” she asked calmly. When Emma did that, Regina dropped the pen on the table and was intensely looking at the sheriff. Emma observed she didn’t look tired, there were no black circles under her eyes, no sign of exhaustion whatsoever. Seeing the Mayor during the day again did things to Emma. She was beautiful. _And also a vampire, you bloody idiot!_

“Spill. I read every fucking book that your library has. Which let me tell you, is not much. You should work on that. Unless of course, there is a reason why this department is ‘lacking’ as Belle put it. I searched the internet. I tried to find at least one mention of vampires being able to survive daylight. There is NOTHING. And yet you’re here. Working. Pretending like you don’t have fangs at all.”

“Emma, I told you, I am different,” she said while holding that intense gaze with the blonde. Emma was sure she was looking right into her soul. “And yes, there is a reason why you can’t find anything in the library. I don’t need people in my town snooping around. I would appreciate it if you kept my secret safe.”

“I would but I am not very sure that it is the safe way. I have to keep the safety of these people in mind.”

“I reassure you they are safe. Malum has been here way longer than you, Miss Swan.”

“I don’t trust you because I know vampires… I know them,” Emma exclaimed, as she pulled out a small pocketknife and cut herself on the wrist with it. No vampire can say no to the scent of blood. Vamps were like sharks. Just worse. “If I’m about to die sooner or later, let’s get it done now.”

Just as Emma predicted, Regina got up from her seat. She walked very calmly to the cabinet and took something out. Emma couldn’t really see it. Then she looked back at the blonde, this time with some exhaustion in her eyes and walked towards her. _This is it. She acts strange for a vampire but she’s about to drain you._

When the brunette got to Emma, she lifted the wounded wrist and shook her head. She applied some solution disinfect the cut and then put a bandage over it. All that while Emma was watching her with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. _What the…_

“Keep an eye on the cut, you don’t want to get it infected,” she said as a matter of fact and dropped Emma’s hand. She surely could hear the blonde’s heart beating like crazy. Being this near her was making her head swim. And what exactly just happened?! Emma sat heavily on the couch in the office and looked at the Mayor.

“I don’t understand…. I don’t understand anything…” she whispered. Regina heard her clearly though. “You live during the day, you didn’t just kill me when I gave you invitation….” Emma closed her eyes and placed her hands in her lap. “Are you even a vampire? Because so far it doesn’t look like it…” she sighed. “Please tell me you’re not. I can’t bear the thought of those creatures walking in the rays of sun…”

Regina sat next to her and crossed her legs. “I’ll tell you if you tell me something in return.”

“What do you want to know?” Emma looked at her again and got lost in those chocolate orbs for a moment.

“I’ll tell you after I’m done explaining. But you have to answer truthfully and I’ll take no excuses.”

“I suppose I won’t like the question then.”

“Probably as much as I don’t like explaining what I am.”

“Fair enough. Okay,” it’s not like Emma had any possibility to say no to Regina when she was sitting this close to her and her eyes were all over the blonde.

“Fine…” the Mayor took a deep breath and looked into Emma’s eyes. “I am a vampire. I have their abilities, same as their thirst. However, as I said before, I am not like them,” she took another deep breath. “I am also a witch, of some sort. That is why I can function during the day, and that is also why I can have some amount of human food. I am basically human only with bigger strength, better senses, magic and a special diet, if you may.”

“So you drink blood…”

“Yes. But I don’t kill for it. I need blood in order to eat normally, to be able to work during the day and to… well, not to die. If I am weak, I need blood. No amount of your food would ever replace what blood gives me.”

“But a witch? Witches don’t exist,” Emma breathed out.

“Same as vampires, Miss Swan.”

“Right… so are there any others like you?”

“Now it’s my turn. I believe I explained everything you had in mind. I know it surely raised more questions but that was not part of the deal.”

“Okay. You’re right. You’ll tell me though, right?”

“Maybe one day,” the Mayor winked. “What happened to you? Why are you so scared of vampires? Why do you know about them in the first place? I suppose it has something to do with that scar on your neck?” Regina asked and watched as Emma’s relaxed posture tensed. She again unconsciously reached for her neck and it was her turn to take few deep breaths.

“I… uhm…” she started but couldn’t finish. She decided to take it one by one. ‘No excuses’ was the deal after all. “I was placed in a new home. I … ehm, I am a foster kid,” she looked down at her hands in her lap. She couldn’t hold the gaze with the brunette. This part was still hard for her. What would Regina think of her when she found out even her own parents didn’t want her?

“And so I was placed into this house when I was like 16 and… well, the mom was amazing. We really bonded. But the father… he was strange. I didn’t like the way he was looking at me most of the time. Like I was his meal…. I later found out he was a vampire when he attacked me. I thought he wanted something else at first but… he jumped on me and his fangs pierced my skin… he wanted to kill me. Or maybe he didn’t but he surely wanted to drink from me. He couldn’t control it. The mother tried to stop him because it obviously ended badly in the past. But because of that he killed her,” Emma was telling the story very quietly. Remembering it back it brought tears to her eyes.

“I was very weak, he already drank a lot of my blood but somehow I managed to…. Uhm… to push some wooden stick through his heart and he then exploded all over me…” she finished.

She wasn’t able to tell more. And she was incredibly surprised when she felt Regina’s embrace. She wasn’t looking at her the whole time she was saying the story, she didn’t see the reactions nor the tear that escaped Regina’s eye. She melted into her body and just let herself be held for once.


	4. Chapter 4

After yet another night when Emma saw Regina with Ruby, she slept uneasy. Emma had been in her booth finishing dinner when Regina came inside and exchanged a knowing look with Rubes. It was at the end of the waitresses’ shift and they walked away together. It was eating the blonde alive. She didn’t want to admit that she was jealous. Not yet. But seeing Regina with someone did things to her chest she couldn’t quite place. Regina sucked blood. She was a predator. And worse, she had some magic shit going on and Emma didn’t even want to know what she could do with that.

But seeing her with Ruby, sensing there was something going on… Well, that was not okay. Emma wanted to be the one with whom Regina went out. _No, she’s a vampire! You don’t want her!_ She tried to convince herself once again but the more she was around Regina, the more she was seeing the Mayor and the more she was seeing her with Ruby, the more that conviction was harder.

Their relationship progressed over the weeks. They were flirting, the Mayor was laughing at Emma's jokes and sometimes there even were small touches. That was why seeing the Mayor with Ruby bothered her so much. She thought, no, she hoped that this is where they were heading - true friendship and maybe more if she will get over the fact Regina is a vampire. The Mayor was all flirt with her in the afternoon and yet Emma would see her later with the waitress. It just didn't make any sense to the blonde.

She decided to confront the brunette about it. It seemed to be a public secret and she just needed to know for sure. Regina started to appear in her dreams and that was NOT okay. Emma DIDN’T want her. No no no. Last night this dream was interrupted with Ruby and that surely was NOT OKAY.

Emma was chewing on her nails now, waiting for the Mayor in her office. The secretary let her in since she’s the sheriff and in good terms with the brunette. Regina had some meeting in the meeting room but should be done soon. At least that’s what Ariel, the secretary, said.

Emma was looking around, trying to find some evidence of possible relationship between Ruby and Regina. Pictures or anything, really. But she couldn’t see anything from the couch and she didn’t want to snoop around. That was not her way to do things. She was better than that. Even though she tried to find out, she still respected the Mayor’s privacy.

Regina entered her office and smiled at the sheriff. “Good morning, Emma.”

“Hi,” Emma smiled back.

“What brings you here? Do you want coffee?” Regina asked from her side table with refreshments.

“Yea, that would be nice actually,” Emma admitted. “I, ehm… I need to talk to you.”

“Okay?” the brunette raised her eyebrow while filling two cups with coffee.

“It’s nothing serious! At least I hope it’s not… I mean… uhm… how do I start…” Emma rambled and Regina turned around to see the blonde fidgeting. She found it kinda cute. She could feel Emma was nervous and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She wondered what this was about.

“Just tell me,” she placed the cups on the coffee table and sat next to Emma. She gave her an encouraging smile and nodded her head.

“Right… okay. What is happening between…” Emma didn’t finish the sentence as her phone started to ring. She saw it was Graham so she excused herself and picked it up. Regina saw her eyes widen and her skin to lose any natural color. Emma swallowed hard and hung up the phone.

“What happened?” Regina asked, concerned.

“There was another vampire attack during the night… I have to go…” she said above a whisper, heading to the door.

Soon enough Regina’s phone rang. She didn’t pick it up and instead just texted Graham that she already knew about the situation. “I’ll drive.”

“No need. It’s close…”

“You okay, Em? I’m with you. It’s going to be okay,” she reassured her.

“I don’t like vampires, Regina… I don’t,” she sighed and went to the door.

“I know,” the Mayor answered and followed the blonde.

* * *

The body was surrounded by what seemed to be the whole town when they got there. There was a huge bite on the victim’s neck and Graham stated that not a single drop of blood was left in the body according to the ME. Everyone was gasping and Emma felt nausea. She didn’t even need to have a closer look. There was no doubt of what caused this.

“Okay, guys. You should leave now. Go back to work or whatever it is you were doing,” Emma started to move the crowd. She silently cursed the vamp for dropping the body behind Granny’s, next to the bins.

“Who did this?! Do we have vampires here now?” The crowd had gotten restless. They were demanding answers and had no intention of leaving.

“I promise we will find out. Stay at home after dark until we do,” Emma stated. Prevention couldn’t hurt. The good old ‘don’t cause panic’ was not applicable anymore anyway. “It looks like someone is trying to be funny. Some kind of prank probably. We don’t have vampires here. “

“It was the Mayor!! We all know she sucks blood. She did this!” one short man pointed at Regina glaring daggers at her. What surprised Emma was that nearly the whole town started to clamor out in unison: “Yeah!”

“What the hell, people?! Regina is standing right here in broad daylight. Are you nuts?! She’s done nothing but protect you so back off,” Emma shouted back and placed herself between Regina and the angry crowd.

“She’s weird! She probably just found a way how to face the sun to confuse us!” the short man shouted again and people cheered.

“I think you are out of your mind. Regina didn’t do it!” Emma defended and Regina felt butterflies in her stomach. Emma knew the truth. Although Regina was indeed a vampire she knew she didn’t have anything to do with this attack. Despite not asking Regina to confirm, the blonde defended her and was sure Regina was innocent.

“Oh really? How would you know? Does she have an alibi? No, she doesn’t because she lives alone in a big house. How convenient.”

“I know because she was with me the whole night,” Emma lied. That did shut the man up, though. Regina was shocked. She tried her best to hide her expression not to give away the truth, but she was looking at Emma with eyes full of gratitude and care. She knew it would be bad if the town turned against her.

“Ohhh, so you’re just protecting your girlfriend?” the man scoffed.

“You wanted an alibi and you got it. Everything else is none of your concern,” Emma crossed her arms across her chest and stood her ground. The man muttered something she couldn’t hear and turned to leave. After that the whole town started to walk away while looking strangely at the women in question.

When everyone left Emma turned around to face Regina. “You okay?”

“Thank you,” the brunette whispered. “You didn’t have to do that but I’m really glad you did.”

“I didn’t have to but I know you didn’t do it and they would slaughter you. I thought they didn’t know, though…”

“I thought so as well… But the truth is I am not very popular here,” Regina sighed.

“I wonder why…” Emma looked deeply into brown eyes and Regina’s throat got suddenly very dry.

“Well, I do have a certain reputation,” the Mayor said after a moment. “We have to find this vampire. I’ll try to see if it was just passing by or if it’s still hidden here. Ruby is very good with tracking people so she could help.”

“Oh, is she now?” Emma scoffed. She wasn’t aware she said that out loud. She realized when Regina gave her a raised eyebrow. _Keep it together, Swan. You can’t be jealous of her._

“Yes, she is. Is there a problem?”

“No, not at all…” the blonde answered quickly and rushed towards Graham who was still near the body. She didn’t want her body language to betray her.

All three of them watched as coroner took away the body.

“What will we do?” Emma whispered.

“Let’s hope he was just passing by,” Graham said.

“I don’t know… this was another attack in quite a short period of time. Do you think it’s a coincidence? Though I gotta warn you, I don’t believe in coincidences,” Emma stated. Regina could see the fear in the blonde’s eyes.

“This has happened already and I’m afraid it will keep happening. There were always some random attacks and then nothing happened for a long time. I think we have nothing to worry about,” the Mayor tried to calm the blonde.

“Nothing to worry about?!” Emma raised her voice slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I just…. There’s a vampire that attacked one of our citizen again, you know,” she shrugged.

Regina came closer to Emma and placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders. She looked deeply into Emma’s eyes and said: “we will find him.”

Emma just nodded, mesmerized by those brown orbs.

* * *

Later that night a small search party was formed. Regina, Emma, Graham and Ruby. For some reason the Mayor insisted for Ruby to join. Emma didn’t mind. At least she could observe how the two of them behaved around each other. Unfortunately, she was more focused on that than the task at hand. She wasn’t much help. She noted though that the couple in question didn’t act like a couple at all. There were no touches, no reassurances, no small talks… and yet Emma knew they spend a lot of time together. She really wanted to crack this one.

There were no traces of the vampire and so they decided to call it a night. The creature was probably just passing by.

When they all said their good nights and parted ways, Emma couldn’t help but notice that Regina left together with Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was abruptly awakened in the middle of the night. As she got her bearings, she heard noises outside. Even though she watched enough horror shows to know it’s never wise to go straight to the place where the noises were coming from, she was the police. It was her duty to check it out.

She took her gun from the nightstand and slowly departed from the safety of her bedroom. Aiming to the darkness she didn’t see much. She was secretly hoping it was only a racoon that got into her living room somehow. She was more and more convinced of that as she didn’t see anyone. That’s when something hit her and she flew across the room. Her gun fired off by accident because she hadn’t let go of it, and her finger had been on the trigger. The shot rang loud and clear in the silence of the night.

The creature growled and Emma hoped the bullet found its target. She gathered herself from the ground and looked around. She realized she’s next to the light switch so she turned it on. When her eyes adapted to the sudden light, she saw the creature looking at her from the other side of the room. It was no doubt she was facing another vampire. This time a female though. She fired her gun again but she knew it mattered very little as bullets can’t hurt it.

She looked around for something sharp and wooden. Unfortunately she didn’t see such object. She had few sticks in her bedroom but she knew she wouldn’t get there. Not with _that_ in the room. She braced herself for the fight, the vampire closing the distance between them. It was obvious the vamp wanted to play. Either she was too young and playful or too old and bored. If she wanted to finish her, she wouldn’t go at human speed.

“Go away,” Emma shouted.

“Hardly. I do have to say you ruined the fun, though. With your gun. I suppose we have to do this fast after all,” the vampire smirked.

“Bullets can’t hurt you,” the blonde replied. Maybe if she tried to talk and buy her some time, she would figure out what to do.

“No. But everyone heard the shot,” her smirk faltered. With few steps she was pressed against Emma, the gun knocked from her grip. “So there’s no time to play,” the vampire licked her lips and extended her fangs.

Emma tried to fight but she stood no chance. Not unarmed. Pictures of her first attack filled her head and she slightly panicked. She remembered the pain, she was reminded of it now when the vamp dig her nails into her flesh. When all hope was lost and her eyes closed, she heard a shriek that immediately made her open her eyes and the vampire exploded. She realized what happened when she saw Regina standing right behind where the vampire stood.

Emma basically fell into Regina’s arms. She felt how the brunette tightened her arms around her protectively and soothed her. After a moment in the embrace Emma whispered: “I wish they’d die in a subtler way…”

Regina chuckled at that.

“How did you… how did you know I was in danger?” Emma asked.

“I had a feeling in my gut. And I heard the gunshot,” the mayor answered into the crook of Emma’s neck. That’s when she realized Emma must trust her plenty if she allowed her to keep her head in such a position.

Emma just nodded and tried to calm her breathing. “Thank you,” she managed at last.

Graham stormed into the room and shouted: “Emma, are you okay?! I heard a gunshot.” He lowered his gun when he saw Emma was safe and sound in the Mayor’s embrace.

“Yea, I’m okay,” Emma answered and reluctantly let go of Regina. “Some vampire stopped by…”

“Wow, Em. You’re a trouble magnet, aren’t you?” Graham chuckled.

Emma didn’t laugh. She couldn’t laugh.

“I’ll make you some tea. Do you have any herbs here?” Regina asked. She also magicked away the mess the vampire made after death.

“Not really,” the blonde shrugged.

“Hmm, you wouldn’t have the ones I need anyway,” the witch smirked and a bunch of various herbs appeared in her hand. She then went to the kitchen to make the tea. Even though she’s never been in Emma’s apartment yet, she adapted quickly and soon the tea was ready.

Emma was in the living room, asking Graham which reports she should fill in the morning. Regina made her way to them with the tea that smelled like heaven to Emma.

“Well, I see you’re okay so I’ll go back to sleep and I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” Graham excused himself after a while.

“Sure,” the blonde answered while sipping her tea. Regina sat next to her and wished Graham good night. The vampire was observing Emma closely. The smell of her blood from the wounds was irritating her nostrils slightly. She smelled very tempting.

“Where do you keep your first aid?” the witch asked.

“In the bathroom. Why?” Emma placed the empty cup on the coffee table and looked at Regina.

“Because you are bleeding,” Regina pointed to her wounds.

“Oh,” Emma looked to where Regina was pointing. She frankly didn’t even notice but now that she saw the wounds, it started to ache. “Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? It’s not your fault, dear. I’ll be right back,” the brunette answered and went to get the first aid. She had to take care of the blood. It’s not like she would attack Emma but she really wanted to drink from her when she smelled so heavenly.

Emma was resting on the couch and her eyelids felt heavy. She opened her eyes fully when Regina sat next to her again and started to take care of her wounds. She was hypnotized. And she didn’t understand how Regina could clean her blood like it’s not a big deal. She started to think the brunette truly wasn’t a regular vampire, just as she had said. The monsters she knew would never say no to fresh blood.

“What was in the tea, Gina?” she was mumbling by now. She was feeling very sleepy.

“Herbs that will help you sleep and rest,” Regina smiled at her. She was done with the task and finally the smell of blood wasn’t that intense. “Let’s get you back to the bedroom, shall we?”

Emma nodded and got up. She was functioning just fine but felt like she might fall asleep even standing.

When Emma was tucked in bed, Regina got up to leave. A warm hand on her wrist stopped her. “Please don’t go. I don’t want to be alone…”

Regina smiled sympathetically at her. “Okay. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“What? No. If someone would sleep on the couch it would be me but… this bed is big enough, if you don’t mind?” Emma averted her eyes. She wanted Regina to stay.

“Are you sure?” the brunette asked. She needed to hear that Emma wants her in the bed. She was a vampire after all and Emma didn’t have a great history with her kind.

“Please….” Emma pleaded. She was terrified of the idea that Regina would leave her here alone. She was feeling safe with the Mayor. As ironic as it was.

“Okay…” Regina breathed out and took off her clothes until all she was wearing was her underwear. She couldn’t help but notice the hungry look Emma gave her. When she got under the covers, she decided she refused to sleep in her bra and so she magicked it away and replaced it with a T-shirt. She wasn’t one to sleep like this but now it was under special circumstances.

Emma, by now probably subconsciously, rolled over and snuggled with Regina. “You’re so warm,” she whispered and was out in an instant.

Regina stared to the ceiling and tried to calm her impulses. She was better than the monsters. She was. But Emma was awakening things in her… She would never hurt her. No. But she wanted to taste her so bad. Feeling Emma’s heart pumping, her blood rushing through her veins… the feeling was more intense where their bodies met. She never thought someone could bring the worst out of her.

She never imagined she would ever go back to her animalistic self. He fangs extended and she was breathing in Emma’s scent deeply. But she would not _hurt_ her. She was here to _protect_ her. She had to shut down the monster within herself screaming to _take take take. _She realized she was wet. That’s why the _need _to taste Emma, to drink from her and to ravish her was so strong. She wasn’t hungry, she fed in the evening. It was only _want_ and _need _she had for the blonde. But she was _not _a monster.

She would wait until Emma let her do those things. She would just need to wait. She painfully pushed her fangs back and kissed Emma’s forehead. _You will be mine before you know it. _With that thought she calmed herself enough to get some rest.

* * *

Regina was awake by the time Emma opened her eyes. The vampire didn’t need much sleep considering her metabolism worked way faster than a human’s. Emma was tightly pressed against her side with head resting in the crook of her neck and one leg thrown over Regina’s.

“Morning,” Regina whispered. She didn’t know if Emma was fully awake. Considering how her body was still lazy and sleepy, she assumed Emma was not a morning person.

“Hmmm,” Emma just answered and pressed herself even more to the warm body next to her. Regina sucked in a breath. She was not hungry, but the _need…_

“We should get up, dear. We have work to do,” she said gently, ready to untangle herself from the temptation.

“Gina? How come you are warm? Vampires are not warm, are they?” Emma mumbled to her neck.

“They are not. But as I said, I am not a regular vampire. I am a witch. It works differently. I can eat normal food as well.”

“But you need blood, right?”

“Yes.”

“Human blood? Can’t you drink from animals?” Emma was curious.

“I can but I don’t want to. It’s like eating soya instead of beef, Emma. And I wouldn’t probably survive long. I need blood in order to recover, heal and function. Animal blood doesn’t have such strong and immediate effect. Plus, it’s not very tasty.”

“Oh,” Emma replied. “So you drink from the blood bags?”

“No. I have few bags at home in case of emergency but no. A live source and fresh blood is the best. It’s the fastest and most efficient.”

“So you hunt?” Emma raised her head and looked deeply into Regina’s eyes. Regina could see the flick of worry and fear.

“No, dear. I have not hunted for a long time. I don’t need to. We should really get up, Emma,” the Mayor tried to change the subject. She did not want to dive into this right now.

“But how….” she was confused.

Regina sighed. “I have an agreement with someone. That’s how it should work. You have your human that is willing to offer you blood in exchange for protection, let’s say.”

“Ruby,” Emma said before she could stop herself.

“Yes. Ruby. That is why she was with us the other day. I needed to keep an eye on her. She does have really good tracking skills, though.”

“Regina?” Emma asked shyly and placed her head back to the crook of her neck.

“Yes?” the vampire encouraged her even though she wasn’t sure what Emma was afraid to ask.

“Uhm… why would someone let a vampire to feed on them? I mean… isn’t that a pretty big price to pay just for protection?”

“I get why you don’t understand it but Emma, there are things you don’t know. Sometimes humans actually crave for the bite. It is rather pleasant when done right. A lot of times a relationship is built and that is the best for both parties. The ones that just crave being bitten are called vampire whores, though. And they are not very popular among us. There are a lot of cases of those people being infected. There is one rare disease that is lethal for us but doesn’t have effect on humans. There were a lot of cases in the past. We thought it was the government and their way of reducing vampires. That’s when a lot of things got out of hand. BUT the main thing is, some people are okay with us feeding on them and some people are even offering.”

“So you’re saying that some people want to get a traumatizing experience because some monster bites them?? That makes no sense! Vampires surely must have some super powers to convince those poor people.”

Regina understood why Emma was reacting this way. Her experience was indeed traumatizing and painful but she wished for the blonde to except that it doesn’t have to be that way.

“Emma, I know where you’re coming from. You told me what happened, I can sense your fear when you’re confronted with a vampire. The attack last night surely didn’t help either. But please believe me when I say it doesn’t have to be painful and traumatizing. Of course there is slight pain when the fangs pierce through your skin but it’s very fast. What happens after is the pleasurable part. And not only for me. I always make sure not to hurt anyone. It’s very intimate, Em. That’s why a lot of times relationship blossoms between the two.”

“So you and Ruby…” Emma started and untangled herself from Regina. She wanted to be close to the brunette but realized she couldn’t be if Regina was taken. And it stung.

“No. We only have the agreement of providing protection. I haven’t been in a relationship with anyone for a long time. Way too long, probably. But there is nothing between me and Ruby of that sort,” Regina explained and saw Emma relax. That only confirmed her theory – Emma would be hers. Emma wanted her.

“What happened in the last relationship then? That you don’t want to have another?” Emma asked while putting on some clothes for the day. She frankly just wanted to get back to bed and snuggle with the vampire but she knew she was not ready for that. Regina was a vampire after all and they spend the night together just because Emma was scared.

“I prefer not to say. Not now anyway. We have to go to work,” Regina sighed and dressed herself with magic.

“What can you do with your magic? Dressing up, applying make-up, summoning objects… what else?” Emma asked curious after she watched Regina to use magic for her clothes.

“Basically anything I desire,” the Mayor blinked and left the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have another jump – our ladies are dating.

Emma was not very adapt in dating. It was mostly because she tried to keep distance from people and that is why she struggled when it came to dating and bonding. Somehow it came naturally with Regina, though. And Emma decided not to question it. She knew that if she started that, it would end bad and so she just went with the flow. Regina was kind and beautiful and the blonde was basically all over her. 

Now sitting in the Mayor's office she needed to sort few things out, though. Well, not few. Just one. Ruby. She knew the waitress was not in the way of them spending time together but that was now. What if that would change. She just needed to get it out of her chest.

“So how does it work with your agreement with Ruby? You have to be with her all the time? You have to spend the nights to protect her? I’m asking because I thought we could watch a movie tonight,” Emma said. She knew Regina needed to eat and she couldn’t offer her blood yet but… she wasn’t happy that Ruby was. And she wasn’t sure what it meant to the vampire. She once said it was very intimate and yet she claimed there was nothing between her and Ruby.

“Are you jealous?” Regina smirked.

“I’m not jealous… I just wanted to spend some time together,” Emma pouted. She had come with lunch to the Mayor’s office hoping they would hang out today. It was Friday so there was no need to work tomorrow.

“We are having lunch now. Together,” Regina teased.

“Fine,” Emma said through gritted teeth and got back to eating. Regina was expecting some retort and at least some fight on the blonde’s side but all she got was silence. She didn’t need super powers to see Emma was distressed about something.

“Emma, we can watch a movie tonight. I saw Ruby yesterday. You don’t have to worry about my end of our bargain. I don’t have to be there every day because I can always feel when something is off. That’s when I must go and check on her but I am not her guarding dog,” she smiled.

“Okay,” Emma said after she swallowed the last bite of her food.

Regina sighed and got up from her chair. She made her way to Emma and kissed her slowly. She could feel the blonde to melt against her. She kissed her lips, teasing them with her tongue and when Emma granted her access, she retreated, much to Emma’s displeasure.

“What will we watch tonight?” Regina asked as she kissed the corner of Emma’s mouth.

“I haven’t really thought about it yet,” Emma admitted. She still couldn’t believe she was dating a vampire. It still scared her but if Regina wasn’t a vampire, she would be all over her since the first moment. She thought it would be unfair to the brunette to tell her no just because of things she couldn’t change. And so here they were, kissing in the office while making plans for the night.

“No?” Regina smirked and continued her ministrations. Emma was becoming lost in those delicious lips. There was no need for a movie if it was up to her. Emma whimpered and the Mayor retreated. “You still have few hours to think about it,” she winked and got up, leaving Emma out of breath. They really shouldn’t be making out in her office.

* * *

They decided to meet at Regina’s mansion as, according to Emma, the Mayor had a bigger TV. Regina was realizing that this was the first time Emma was coming over. They usually stayed at Emma’s as the blonde was familiar with the flat and could feel safer. Even though she never said so out loud.

There were no sleepovers since the incident with the vampire and Regina wasn’t sure what to expect today. Would Emma stay? Should she let her? Would she be able to control herself? Well, she knew the answer to that. No. She was now visiting Ruby more often than before to satiate her hunger but it didn’t help much. Ruby was not Emma and Regina’s _need _was strictly for the blonde. She slowly became addicted to her scent. She knew it was mostly because she still hadn’t tasted her. She could only imagine how she’d taste and it was driving her crazy. The vampire within herself suffering and screaming at her. She knew Emma was not ready to let her feed on her but she wasn’t sure Emma realized she wouldn’t be able to sleep with her without it. It’s not like she had to bite her every time they would have sex in the future but the first time was inevitable.

She was thinking to quickly visit Ruby and have at least a few drops but knew she couldn’t feed on her so much. Even though Ruby was taking all of the vitamins and blood supporting pills, there were limitations. She also knew _the hunger_ wouldn’t disappear. She wasn’t hungry as a matter of speaking. She just _wanted_ to taste a certain someone so Ruby wouldn’t satiate that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by rather loud steps approaching her front door. Emma was here. She opened the door even before Emma had a chance to knock. “Good evening, dear,” she smiled brightly.

“Hi,” Emma smiled back. “Uhm, how did you know I was here?”

“I’m a vampire, remember?” Regina chuckled.

“Right. Yea. True,” Emma rambled.

“Would you like to come in?” Regina asked and opened the door widely for Emma to enter.

“Yes. I brought wine. Red. Do you drink wine?” Emma stepped in and was suddenly unsure.

“Of course I drink wine. Not much of it but yes, I can have a glass or two,” Regina replied and closed the door.

“Great,” Emma answered relieved. She was afraid she chose something that Regina couldn’t have.

Regina gave Emma a small peck on the lips and led her to the living room. When Emma was seated she went to get the wine glasses and took the small beverages she prepared.

“You have a beautiful house,” Emma observed.

“Thank you, dear. There’s a lot of time and money when you’re alive for centuries. I perfected it years ago.”

“I like it,” Emma nodded.

“Thank you,” Regina smiled. “So which movie did you choose?”

“Well… you said you haven’t seen The Lord Of The Rings and I really think you should!”

“The Ring who rules them all?”

“Wait, how do you know? You said you hadn’t seen it.”

“I haven’t but after you mentioned it I read the books,” Regina winked.

“Oh… well, you gotta see the movie anyway! It’s Precious.”

“Precious, huh? Let’s watch it then. Shall we start from Hobbit?”

“I see you really did your research,” Emma was impressed. “We’ll start with Hobbit then. Extended editions!”

“Isn’t the original movie long enough?” Regina scoffed.

“No! And extended edition actually makes more sense. It’s not so rushed,” Emma shrugged.

“Not so rushed? How can a 3 hours-long movie be rushed?” Regina furrowed her brow.

“Well, it can!” Emma stuck out her tongue in a very childish manner and turned on An Unexpected Journey.

They made themselves comfortable on the couch and started to watch the movie while sipping wine.

It was about half of the movie when all snacks were gone and so was wine. Emma was resting her head on Regina’s shoulder and started to feel the effect of alcohol. She drank more than the vampire as Regina announced she preferred a different kind of red liquid.

“It’s not like I couldn’t drink it all but I’d need blood to digest human food better,” she explained. The vampire left out the information that the more she ate and drank human food, the more she craved blood. She didn’t need another push considering she had a hard time to control her hunger around Emma.

“Gina? How bad does it get when you don’t drink enough blood?” Emma asked while piercing the brunette with her gaze.

“I don’t know. I never tried and I sure as hell won’t ever try. I am still a vampire, Emma. The consequences might be lethal for you same as for me. Well, it would most likely be lethal for you as the hunger would make me do things… Honestly, let’s not talk about that. It will never happen.”

“Okay. I’m sorry,” Emma averted her eyes.

Regina lifted Emma’s chin with her finger and made the blonde to look at her. “You don’t need to apologize but you also don’t need to worry about it. It won’t happen. Ever. Okay?” Regina smiled.

Emma just nodded and smiled back. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. I was just curious.”

“There were times when I did hunt but that was a long time ago. I never let my hunger to control me. I never let it get that bad. You have no idea what it’s like to crave for blood, Em. It’s not as easy as it is for you if you want a piece of cake. The hunger swallows you entirely, all of your hunting senses become stronger, all that you want is blood. You can’t even see the person anymore, only their veins and their muscles pumping. I didn’t experience this myself but I saw it through someone else’s eyes.”

“Wait. Is that common vampire thing? To be able to get inside someone’s head?”

“No. That’s the magic thing. Vampires are stronger than humans, they are predators but they don’t have super powers.”

“Thanks god,” Emma sighed relieved. Vampires with super powers was the last thing she needed. Except she was dating one…

“I don’t think god had anything to do with it,” Regina smirked. “We didn’t pay attention to the movie. Should we rewind?”

“We totally should,” Emma agreed and grabbed the remote. She saw Regina is looking at her hungrily, though. “What?” she turned to face her.

“Would it sound bad if I said you look delicious?”

“Uhm… well… I’d love to say no but… you know,” Emma laughed. “Do I, though?”

“Incredibly,” Regina whispered and leaned closer to kiss thin lips. “In all ways” she was nipping at Emma’s lower lip, savoring the way the blood rushed to swollen lips. Emma kissed her back just as fiercely and placed her hand on the back of her neck to bring the vampire even closer. It was a dance of tongues, complete exploration of each other’s mouths.

Regina felt Emma’s blood rushing south, same as hers. But feeling what she did to Emma was becoming too arousing. She had to part from her, she knew she can’t keep her fangs in much longer. Just as she released the blonde, panting heavily from arousal, her fangs extended. _Take. Drink. Eat._

She would be embarrassed if her mind wasn’t occupied with how much she wanted to take a bite and drink from Emma until the last drop. She could hear Emma’s blood rushing through her, she didn’t have to look at her to know she was aroused as well. She might even let her bite the warm flesh. _No, Regina. You won’t hurt Emma. You cannot._

“Gina? Are you okay?” Emma asked quietly, raising her hand to Regina’s shoulder. If she only knew about the inner battle the vampire was having right now.

“I… yes, I am,” she managed to get out. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Emma smiled tentatively and kissed Regina’s cheek, lingering there a bit longer.

_You silly human. _“Em, distance yourself from me. Now, please,” she had to shut down all her urges. She had to _control_ the beast.

“You’re scaring me,” Emma said but did as she was told. She was looking at the vampire from the other side of the couch not sure what to do. “Did I do something? Did I trigger you somehow?”

Regina laughed. Emma was just too good. Regina wanted her for supper and Emma was afraid _she_ did something wrong.

“No, my dear. It’s me. It’s hard for me to control myself around you. You truly are delicious.”

Emma winced a bit at that. Maybe she finally understood what’s happening here. “You don’t know that. Maybe I taste like… hmmm,” Emma was thinking how to end the sentence. “Like garbage! Or very old rotten egg! You never know,” she laughed, trying to change the heavy atmosphere that filled the room.

“Oh, but I know, Em. I don’t know precisely but I can smell the taste. I can breathe in your scent. It tells me a lot,” Regina was calming down while explaining.

“And you like it?” Emma asked curious.

“What do you think?” this was the first time Regina turned to face the blonde after the kiss. She knew her pupils were dilated and most importantly, her fangs were out. She didn’t calm down enough.

Emma jumped a little at the sight. Bad things happened every time she saw fangs. It always only brought pain. But this was Regina. This had to be different.

“Uhm… are you hungry?”

“Not really.” This was a different kind of hunger. A hunger Regina didn’t want to introduce Emma to yet. Or preferably ever.

“Oh. Should I do something?”

Regina smiled at that. “No, Emma. This happens when I am aroused. I want you. All of you. Just give me a minute. I’ll calm down. Maybe rewind the movie now?”

“Wait… this happens every time? Like… we won’t be able to have sex without you biting me?” Emma asked quietly as the realization hit her.

“Well… I think we will be fine after a while. Probably. I never tried honestly. It comes naturally. But I wouldn’t hurt you so I won’t do that. I would have to drink from you somehow before I’ll be able to control it, though. It is driving me insane. I want to taste you. It will be easier once that need is satiated.”

“But you said that you and Ruby….”

“I don’t sleep with Ruby, if that’s what you’re implying. You need to understand that drinking someone’s blood doesn’t make me want to fuck them. But fucking makes me want to drink. I can taste so much more in your blood. I can taste your emotions, Emma. I can taste your orgasm… And considering how intimate feeding is on its own, it’s only natural. But it doesn’t work both ways. Feeding is still just essential, fucking is a choice.”

They sat in silence for long minutes, the movie long forgotten. Emma was trying to cope with new information and Regina had calmed enough to be able to push her fangs back. She risked it and moved closer to Emma again. She knew the effect the other woman had on her but she felt like she should soothe her worries. Emma was faster to speak out, though. “I’m scared. I want you so much but I’m scared. It only always hurt, Gina. It was never good…” Emma averted her eyes and fought back tears.

“I know, dear. I know no one showed you it can be completely different from what you experienced. Would it help if Ruby let you see how I drink from her? Would it help you or would it disturb you more? I just want you to see there is nothing to be afraid of.”

“Wouldn’t that be creepy?” Emma answered and laughed a little.

“Maybe. But I am willing to do what it takes for you to calm down. I don’t want you stressed out. I don’t want you worried. And I promise I won’t bite you until you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Emma said honestly and clung to Regina. “I wish I wasn’t so damaged.”

“You are not damaged. Never say that again. Never think that again! You are the bravest and strongest human I know,” Regina smiled. “You were abused by my kind and yet here we are. Never think of yourself as damaged again.”


	7. Chapter 7

After few days of suffering from lust, Regina decided to organize that meeting with Ruby. It was harder and harder to tame the monster within her. Emma was her aphrodisiac. She knew it would be fine after she had a sip from Emma. She knew it would calm her and she would be able to function again. And she also knew she couldn’t let herself starve any longer. That had been her mistake with Daniel after all. She hadn’t wanted to bite him. She hadn’t wanted to drink from her true love. At least that’s what she believed back in the days. And the fact she had held herself from doing so for such a long time was what led to Daniel’s doom.

She loved him very much and very deeply. She didn’t want to expose him to the monster she was. But the more she craved for him, the more the monster inside her grew. It was too late when she finally revealed that part of herself to him. He was understanding. Maybe a bit scared but he didn’t say. He told her it was okay. He had said she should drink from him if that’s what she needed. And so she did.

But it was too late. The hunger was too big, the lust uncontrollable. She drank him dry. She knew his life is about to end but she didn’t care. Not in that moment. She was finally able to taste what she wanted for so long and no amount of blood would ever be enough. Only when she finished and not a single drop of blood was left in his body, she comprehended what happened. He was lying lifeless next to her, she was holding him with her chin smeared with his blood. And she started to cry. That day she swore she would never fall in love again. She would never find someone so addictive.

And yet here she was. All her senses flooded with Emma Swan. But she was not that young anymore. She learned how to control that dark side of her. She learned how to live in a synergy with it. She knew she had to bite Emma and she had to do it soon. If not, she would have to send Emma away. Far, far away and try to forget her. If Emma was here, the vampire in her would hurt her. She was sure.

When she finished her day’s meal – Ruby – she had to ask the younger brunette if she would be okay with Emma watching them the next time. She hoped she would. She knew it would help Emma if she saw it’s not a massacre and terror-filled moment.

“Rubes, would you be okay if Emma was present the next time?” Regina asked while massaging Ruby’s limbs. She was always tired after the blood loss and this was very pleasant and helpful for her.

“Uhm, yeah I guess that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Thank you.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Ruby teased.

“I wouldn’t call it like that. Emma is scared which is understandable considering her past. But I need her to see it’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“I’ll be happy to help,” Ruby smiled and relaxed into Regina’s ministrations.

* * *

The vampire decided it would be the best if they were at her place with Emma first and Ruby would come over later. She couldn’t see how marching into Ruby’s apartment would help. Everyone would be tense and Emma wouldn’t see it for what it really was.

Regina kept her distance from the blonde on the couch. Usually she went to see Emma when she was well fed. It was becoming essential. This time she would have to wait a bit longer for Ruby to come and that meant she was _hungry._ Not just for Emma but for blood as well.

“Are you okay, Gina?” Emma asked eyeing her curiously. “You’ve been kinda quiet and distant. Come here and kiss me?” the blonde suggested with a smirk.

“That’s not a very good idea, Em. I haven’t fed in 3 days. Kissing is out of option now. I’m sorry,” Regina averted her eyes. She was ashamed of herself. She knew she couldn’t do anything about what she was but she should be able to control it better by now.

“Don’t apologize. I understand. Thank you for keeping me safe,” Emma smiled at her. “You could also just jump at me and do whatever you wanted, you know. So yea, thanks.”

“I wouldn’t do that, dear,” Regina said and she tried so hard to believe it. She had to believe it.

“Uhm… I feel bad that I’m still kinda scared of your fangs… I mean, not of your fangs per se, I think they look pretty sexy… but you know… I’m afraid of…”

“I know,” the vampire interrupted her and moved right next to Emma. She caressed her cheek lovingly. “You don’t need to apologize for that. I’m more than lucky that you’re willing to witness what it’s like,” Regina smiled and kissed the blonde lightly on the cheek. “We’ll see where we are after that, okay? Don’t pressure yourself. I know this must be very hard for you.”

She had to however pull away immediately as her hunger got the best out of her. Her fangs extended and she had to take a deep breath. She wanted to sprint to other side of the house not to smell the blonde, not to see her and not to feel her touch but Emma stopped her.

“Wait,” she whispered. She was looking at the fangs and Regina didn’t see the horror that was usually present. She saw admiration? Could it be? Emma traced her forefinger over one of the fangs and then the other. She was mesmerized. Regina prayed she wouldn’t cut her skin on the tip of the fang because then her resolve would be ruined.

The moment was interrupted by loud door bell and Regina was kind of happy about it because she wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to resist the temptation. Emma jumped a little at the sound, clearly torn out of her bubble. She smiled shyly and reached for her glass of wine. Regina happily went to answer the door.

When Ruby stormed into the living room she had a big smile and went to hug Emma. “You okay, sunshine?” she asked.

“Yes Rubes, all good,” Emma grinned.

“Cool cool,” she replied and sat in the middle of the couch.

“Do you want wine? Or we have some leftovers in the kitchen. Regina made delicious lasagna,” Emma offered while the vampire sat next to Ruby on the other side of the couch.

“Not yet. Someone seems pretty hungry here,” Ruby laughed and turned to face the Mayor.

“Just slightly,” Regina said nonchalantly. “You should eat before though. You know you are too tired afterwards,” she pointed out.

“Well… I ate at Granny’s so I’m good. I do love your lasagna though.”

“I’ll get you a piece then,” Regina got up and was back in a second with a plate and small portion of the delicious pasta.

“It smells great! But you barely use your super speed so I’ll have some after. It’s okay.”

“Eat it now,” Regina said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Ruby obediently took the plate and started to eat. Emma was watching them quietly. She still tried to understand how Ruby could be here of her own free will.

“Mmmmh, this is so good!” Ruby declared.

“I’m glad, dear.”

Regina didn’t even try to push her fangs back. Firstly, she knew it would be painful. Secondly, her time was slowly coming.

When Ruby placed the plate on the table, she turned to Emma and asked: “Any questions, Em?”

“Uhm….” She was caught off guard. “I don’t know. Does it hurt?”

“Basically no. At first a little bit but you forget it in a second.”

“Not to be crude but… chit chat after,” Regina said and looked at Ruby’s neck.

“Sorry,” Ruby apologized and removed her hair from the left side of her neck. She turned to face Regina but the vamp stopped her.

“Face Emma, dear. As will I,” Regina instructed as she sat upright and leaned to Ruby’s back. Emma held her breath and Regina threw her one last look before she sank her teeth into the flesh.

Ruby hissed at first but it turned to a moan. Her fists clenched and breathing became shallow and irregular. She saw Regina swallowing the red liquid and Ruby closing her eyes in pleasure? Did Emma read her correctly? After few more swallows and little moans from Ruby now and then, Emma was sure it was from pleasure and she herself stated to become aroused. There was nothing terrifying about this. There was no scream, no painful cries. If Emma didn’t know what was going on and only heard the sounds, she would think they were fucking. Emma couldn’t watch it any longer. It seemed like such an intimate act.

Suddenly she wanted to be in Ruby’s place. Suddenly she wanted to be the one who the vampire was feeding on. Suddenly she wished Regina drank from _her_. But Emma didn’t want that!! God no, she couldn’t have such thoughts.

When Regina opened her eyes and looked intensely at Emma, that was it. The poor sheriff nearly came. And Regina knew that. Regina could feel it. Could smell it in the air even though she was now near someone else’s scent. She was not mistaken when it came to this. Her own clit started to throb and it took all of her willpower to stop. She had to release Ruby or she would drink too much. Smelling Emma’s arousal while drinking was very dangerous for the slim brunette in her arms.

She released her grip on the smaller figure in her arms and licked her bloody lips clean. She was a bit afraid to look at Emma now but if she did, she would see the blonde was hypnotized. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing as irregular as it could be.

Ruby was resting on Regina and the vampire healed her wounds. Those small two dots healed immediately and she tried to calm her breathing. Regina started to massage her as she always did and Emma felt the pang of jealousy. It should be her, not Ruby. She should be in Regina’s embrace like that.

“Any questions now, Em?” Ruby asked quietly, her eyes still closed.

“You moaned… why?”

“Because it’s amazing, Emma. It’s the best feeling you could ask for,” Ruby replied honestly. Regina knew Ruby left out few details such as that sometimes she actually came during this. And Regina was glad she didn’t say it. She knew Emma wouldn’t take that well. And the vampire knew Emma would discover this on her own.

“Are you for real? Is this really so good?” Emma wanted to know. The haze was now gone when the show was over.

“Mmmmmh. I wouldn’t lie. I’m too tired to lie anyway.”

“So it’s exhausting?”

“Not as such. Just imagine the most mind blowing orgasm and how tired you are after that. Tired but very happy.”

_Did Ruby really just compared this to an orgasm?! _Emma thought. She was looking at Regina, who in turn was looking back at her intensely. Emma realized the vampire was glowing. She was mesmerizingly beautiful. She’s always been but now she looked even better. Emma wanted to kiss her so bad. She wanted to do things with her so bad. She even began to think she wanted Regina to drink from her. She saw enough this evening. If anything, she was aroused and not traumatized.

“I gotta say I’m not that tired today, though. Did you have enough?” Ruby asked and sat straight.

“Yes, dear,” Regina lied. She had enough because she had to but she was still hungry. Surely much less than before so she would survive. She would find the brunette tomorrow again and had her regular doze. Without distractions. Without Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina thought Emma would leave with Ruby but the blonde stayed. She was still sitting on the couch in pretty much the same position when the vampire re-entered the living room. She sat next to her and sipped a bit of wine.

“You okay, Em-ma?” the vampire purred into her ear.

The blonde visibly shook and opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. Regina smirked and retreated

“Did it disturb you?” Regina asked.

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Emma replied honestly. She was confused. There was a battle inside her head. She didn’t want to be bitten, did she? Hell no, she didn’t… but maybe? _Fuck._

“I understand it’s a lot to take in. Take your time, dear. But please keep in mind what you witnessed. No horror, only pleasure.”

“Yeah… Ruby seemed to enjoy herself.”

“From what I gathered, not only Ruby,” the vampire winked and Emma blushed. She forgot about Regina’s strong senses. Of course she could smell her arousal. Just the thought alone made Emma produce some more juices and Regina smirked. She made a fast move and pinned Emma down on the couch. She pressed her thigh between strong legs and buried her head in Emma’s neck.

”Bite me,” the sheriff breathed out.

“What?” the brunette asked, startled. She was taken aback, looking deeply into Emma’s soul.

She knew that if Emma saw what the biting was really like, she wouldn’t be afraid but she didn’t expect this to happen so fast.

“Bite me, Gina. Drink from me,” Emma said deadly serious.

“Emma…” she swallowed. It would be the safest because she just had some blood from Ruby so she could definitely control herself better but she wasn’t sure the blonde knew what she was asking for.

“I mean it. Do it. If you want to, that is…”

“Oh god, you have no idea how much I want to,” the vampire admitted.

“Good,” Emma said. She started to kiss her passionately and deeply. Emma was still aroused from previous events and she wanted to be as close to the vampire as possible. Her arms started to roam the body above her and Regina pulled away from the kiss abruptly. “What’s wrong?” Emma panted.

“Fangs,” the vampire explained. Emma observed that her lover’s fangs extended again. She traced them with her tongue and Regina sucked in a breath. When Emma was done with her task it left both of them panting. The vampire hovered over the slim figure, her posture predatory. When Regina got to Emma’s neck, to her vein that was pumping dramatically beneath the skin, the blonde tensed. Regina had to restrain herself from not giving in to her urges. All she wanted was to sink her teeth in the flesh but she couldn’t. She saw the scar Emma had from the assault and she couldn’t. She kissed the neck instead again and moaned a little when she felt the vein on her tongue.

The Mayor made her way with kisses back to Emma’s lips. “Careful, Emma. Those fangs are sharp,” Regina warned. The last thing she needed was for Emma to tear her tongue. “Give me your wrist, dear,” Regina whispered to her ear. Emma trembled lightly and raised her hand from Regina’s back. The vampire gave her one last reassuring kiss and left the proximity of Emma’s incredibly warm body to sit on the couch. She gently took the offered wrist in her hands and smiled at the blonde that was still laying down.

“You’re not gonna bite my neck?” Emma squirmed.

“All in good time, Emma,” Regina purred. She knew Emma was not quite ready for that. No matter what she thought.

The vampire thought of casting a little spell for the bite to be painless but she decided against it. It wasn’t unbearable pain and it’s what made it real. She knew Emma would wonder why she didn’t feel anything. Just when she was about to taste the blonde for the first time, Emma stopped her. “Wait. I wanna… I want to feel you. You’re too far from me now,” the sheriff looked away, insecure. She knew she was sounding ridiculous but she just wanted to be close to the brunette.

Regina organized the cushions and sat against it. She motioned for Emma to sit and lean back into her. Emma did so slightly turned to her side, her left arm pressed against her body and caressed Regina’s cheek with one hand. She was grateful Regina didn’t laugh at her request. The vampire took the hand in hers and kissed the knuckles. She made her way with kisses to the place she wanted. She gave Emma one last look to make sure the blonde was content with this and when she didn’t see any second thoughts she finally bit into the flesh.

Regina made a loud guttural sound when the hot liquid filled her mouth. She knew Emma would taste like heaven and now she had heaven on her tongue and she got completely lost in it. She drank with abandon and moaned when she felt Emma getting aroused from it. She could taste it in the blood. _Oh god._ She thought. _I’m never gonna stop. _The monster within her finally got what it wanted and had no plans of letting it go anytime soon. Her every pore, every fiber of her being was filled with Emma’s blood. She was high on the feeling.

Emma wasn’t sure what to expect but it surely wasn’t this. The pain was short and nothing compared to what she was feeling now. She didn’t know how to describe it. She didn’t understand what was happening. She was being bitten and drank from. How could she feel so happy, so full of endorphins, so aroused? What kind of magic was this? She was observing Regina closely, she saw her skin getting more colorful, her face completely relaxed. She was beautiful like this. Emma was getting high on the little moans that were escaping the vampire, she was getting high on the drinking itself.

Regina knew she should pull out. She should stop. She felt Emma’s heart slowing down, she knew the blood wasn’t spilling to her mouth at such pace anymore… she knew she _must _stop but it was so delicious. She wanted _more_. She felt Emma’s head fell on her shoulder. _STOP Regina. STOP._ She pulled out with all her strength. It was definitely the hardest thing she had to do in the last century. The vampire knew she didn’t drink everything. She knew there was still blood but she wasn’t sure if it was enough.

She cleaned her lips with her tongue, savoring the last taste of Emma’s blood. She turned and kissed her forehead. “Emma? Emma can you hear me?” she started to panic. The sheriff’s breathing was very shallow, her form pretty much lifeless. “Emma?” she started to untangle herself but a very soft squeeze stopped her.

“Tired,” Emma whispered and Regina cursed herself. How could she be so stupid? How could she be so selfish? She promised to herself a long time ago that this wouldn’t happen again. Okay, technically she didn’t kill her but Emma probably wasn’t very far from that.

“I think we have to go to the hospital, Em,” she caressed the pale cheek and tried to hold tears. This never happened with Ruby. She always stopped on time. What was she thinking?

“No,” Emma managed to say. It was clear it was very hard for her to talk, let alone to move.

“Okay, dear,” Regina kissed her forehead again and caressed her hair. She knew one handy spell that would help Emma to recover sooner. It wasn’t wise to use it often, as natural way was always better. Emma’s natural regeneration would slow down and stop working completely at the end if Regina used the spell every time. The spell also couldn’t be used when it was too late but it would be alright now. She performed the spell and held Emma tightly.

“Story?” Emma asked. She clearly couldn’t make the whole sentence. Only little words.

“You want me to tell you a story?” Regina asked to confirm she understood correctly Emma’s request. The blonde nodded. Regina felt the spell started to work. Emma’s blood was starting to reproduce again.

“Mmmmh okay, think about a story you want to hear,” the vampire instructed. She didn’t want to tire Emma with words. She could catch the meaning from her thoughts now that she drank her blood. She found out this ability was a mixture between the witch and the vampire. She realized she could hear fragments of what her victim was thinking right after she started to drink from them. She learned how to control it with age. She didn’t want to hear them. Especially back in the days when she was forced to hunt.

When she understood Emma wanted to hear how come she’s a vampire and a witch, she sighed. She didn’t tell this story to anyone. It was rather dark. But she nearly killed a person dear to her. Again. Maybe it was a good reminder to herself as well.

“First you need to know that I come from a very different age and culture,” Regina begun while stroking Emma’s back. “Things were hard where I grew up. Vampires were common and I’ve heard there were some witches as well. They were rare, though. The only thing that kept us in balance was the fact that a vampire bite was deadly for witches and witches knew spells that would kill a vampire.

“I was born as a witch. Well technically I was born as a human because I didn’t know I had magic. I basically found out when my life was about to end. I was able to do some things now and then but I always thought it was my mother’s doing. She was a witch. A very powerful and dark witch. I feared her my whole life. I was much closer to my dad who was a vampire. I never understood how those two could live together but I suppose it was some of my mother’s scheming. I wasn’t in a place to judge my parents, though. I was supposed to just listen and do as I was told.

“My mother’s parenting was hard. She would punish me with magic, she would punish even my father. She knew spells normal witches weren’t supposed to know, let alone perform. She was vicious and ambitious. She always said she only wanted the best for me but she never listened to what I wanted. I was so young when she wanted me to marry a vampire king. He was old and cold. I begged her not to arrange this marriage. I didn’t want to marry a vampire. I wanted to have a normal life.

“Of course, she wouldn’t listen. She didn’t want to hear of some ordinary man. I needed protection and who else could have protected me better than a vampire king,” Regina scoffed. She checked Emma’s breathing, tried to see if her blood was now at the level it was supposed to be. When she was sure the blonde was out of danger, she continued.

“The king was killed before the wedding could even happen and she tried to find me a suitable partner for months. No one was good enough for her, though. After a while she understood that it would be the best if I could protect myself and my father was a vampire, wasn’t he. She revealed her plan at the dinner table. She wanted eternal beauty for me. She would have time to find me a man if I wasn’t aging and I should be able to take care of myself until she did find someone.

“Again I begged her. I didn’t want eternal life. My father had one and he didn’t seem happy. My mother had none of it, though. Once again I was told she only wanted the best for me. I begged my papa not to do it. Not to turn me but we stood no chance against my mother. She made him. I knew he didn’t want to do it against my will, I knew he wouldn’t if she didn’t make him. But unfortunately, there was no escape.

“I was now reaching my 19th birthday. A witch becomes an adult at 21st when her powers are revealed in full. Usually gifted children have understanding parents, though. They detect their child is special and practice magic with them. I know we lived in a different time and place but my mother would have been horrible anywhere and so I didn’t know I was a witch. I’d say she should have known because you can feel someone else’s magic but either it was her own ego or she knew and yet risked it anyway. Turning into a vampire is deadly for a witch.

“When the turning process started I felt like dying. My magic combusted and killed daddy right away. Mother was able to shield it. I heard her screaming at what was happening. My body was changing and it was so painful, Emma…. I felt every cell in my body. I felt like it was burning. That’s when I understood I was a witch. And after that realization I understood that that was the end. A vampire bite is deadly. I heard my mother muttering some spells, I am pretty sure it was for her own protection, though. And when I thought that it was over I actually got up and started to breathe.

“Suddenly I had fangs, I had claws, and my senses were a thousand times stronger. I wasn’t dead. I felt magic in my veins. And then I saw her. She was standing there horrified. A normal turning process lasts about a day. This was pretty much immediate. I turned my face from her to daddy. I ran to him but he was dead. I know I screamed at her about what she’s done. I was so angry. I felt something else. Hunger. But I didn’t want food. I craved blood. I knew I needed blood.

“Mother tried to cast spells but I interrupted all of them with my own. I didn’t know how but suddenly I just knew what to do. She was the first person nearby. I didn’t even think of the consequences if she became a vampire witch like me. All I wanted was blood. I drank her dry… and the worst part is that I felt no regret whatsoever. I buried my dad and fleed from the castle. I sought out witches to learn and control my magic. I sought vampires to learn and control the monster.

“It took me ages to be able to accept what I am. Especially since up to this day I don’t know what happened. I don’t know how I could have survived. Maybe blood magic from my mother, maybe a miracle. I don’t know and I never found anyone like me.”

Regina finished and saw Emma looking at her intensely. The sheriff didn’t say anything, she just leaned in and kissed her sweetly. “I’m sorry you had such horrible childhood,” she said after a while with their foreheads pressed together.

“It was a different time,” Regina shrugged it off.

“In no time a parent should treat a child like that,” Emma said with no place for arguments. They were sitting there like this for a long time. Emma had many questions but she didn’t have the energy to ask them now. She yawned and Regina chuckled.

“Tired, sweetie?”

“Mmmh. Can we go to bed?” Emma yawned again.

“Of course, dear,” Regina answered and took the blonde in her arms, carrying her to the bedroom. If Emma ever let her feed on her again, she would _never_ be so stupid to drink that much.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina was finally able to relax. Emma wasn’t such a walking temptation anymore. Of course she wanted to taste her again, she wanted to take her. But it wasn’t killing her anymore. Now, she was just worried if she would be able to stop drinking at the right moment every time. She knew that if she could endure the first few times she would be okay. Emma would be okay. It’s not like she would get used to it, drinking liquid heaven, but she would just learn to control her lust.

Days passed since the first bite and she didn’t have the opportunity to taste Emma again. On one hand, the vampire was kind of glad. She had told Emma that she drank more than she was supposed to. She feared the reaction but she explained how delicious it was and why it was so hard to pull out. She also explained why it shouldn’t happen again. Obviously she was scared Emma would tell her to leave and never talk to her again but the blonde didn’t do that. She was grateful for Regina’s honestly. She was understanding. “I also don’t wanna let go when I discover some new food that is beyond delicious,” she just winked and smiled. Regina was frankly relieved. On the other hand, she had to drink from Ruby again and she knew if her hunger for Emma became too big they would have a problem again.

Lately they shared regular meals and had a few days outside but they didn’t get back to where they left off before. Regina didn’t think Emma was avoiding her, though. And she was usually right so she let it be.

One day though, the vampire decided she waited long enough. She marched into the sheriff’s station and found two puzzled faces looking at her. “Ehm, I think I needed to check something outside. See you later, Emma,” Graham excused himself quickly.

“Hi,” Emma smiled when he closed the door behind him.

“Em, hey,” Regina replied. She didn’t actually intend to storm inside like that. She was feeling a little stupid now.

“What’s on your mind?” Emma stood up from her table and came to greet Regina. She placed her arms around the brunette’s hips and gave her a small peck on those crimson red lips.

“Uhm…” it wasn’t very often that the vampire would lose her voice.

“Hmmmm? It must be important since you made Graham leave in a heartbeat by your demeanor,” the blonde chuckled.

“Sorry,” Regina faced down. “I just missed you, I guess,” she sighed.

“Awww, you missed meeeee,” Emma teased and the Mayor was ready to fire back but Emma silenced her with a kiss.

“I missed you too,” she admitted. “So what’s on your mind, Madame Mayor? You do know there are phones now, right? I suppose you come from a century that never heard of such a thing…” Emma riposted.

“It’s never smart to tease a woman about her age, Miss Swan! Especially a vampire.”

“Oh bite me,” Emma laughed.

“I might, dear,” Regina chuckled since Emma clearly didn’t get what she said.

“Shit!” she burst out laughing. “Okay, for real now. What’s up?”

“Well since you’re asking… are you _up_ for dinner tomorrow? And maybe a movie?”

“Friday night could be a movie night, right?”

“It could…” Regina was very uneasy. Emma was unlike herself today and Regina suddenly started to fear that maybe the blonde was really avoiding her and wanted to run away.

“Sounds great. What time do you want me to come over?” the blonde interrupted her thoughts.

“How about 7pm?”

“Will be there,” Emma said and let go of the shorter woman.

“Emma?” she started. She had to get it out of her system.

“Yes?” the sheriff furrowed her brow.

“I just… where are we, Emma? Do you want to see me tomorrow? Do you want to come over? I feel like you might have been avoiding me a bit and I don’t want to force you to – “

Emma silenced her with a kiss again. She placed her arms where they were, hugging the vampire. “I wasn’t avoiding you. I am sorry I made you feel that way. I just… god, you’re hot, Gina. You are. And I … how do I put it… hmmm, I wanted to do things with you?” Emma chuckled. “But I was a bit scared because I know you can’t do them without, ehm… eating me first, right? So… yeah… “ she mumbled.

“I won’t be eating you!” Regina defended. “Just a few drops of blood…. That’s hardly eating,” she chuckled. Then she grew serious. “You should have said so, Em. I don’t have to drink from you. I satiated the urge as I told you. I will learn how to control and not to give in. You’ll have to be patient with me, though. It’ very hard to – “ she was interrupted with Emma placing a finger on her lips to make her quiet.

“I don’t want you to restrain yourself, Gina. You don’t take a kid to a candy store and buy him the best candy in the world only to tell him he can’t have the candy ever again…” Emma laughed. “You said I’m delicious, right? That’s why it was hard to stop…”

“Yes,” the vampire admitted heavily.

“So I am as sweet for you as the candy for the kid. AND it would be really cruel not to give the kid the candy,” she shrugged.” What I’m trying to say is that I trust you. You stopped the first time so you can stop again, right? I was just a bit worried at first, you know. But it felt amazing. You drinking from me felt like heaven to me, too. I can’t explain….”

“It’s the bite, dear. It is arousing. It was never supposed to be painful or traumatizing and I am sorry you experienced that. A vampire bite is supposed to be sweet and delicious for you just as the drinking is for us. I heard it’s because of our saliva that’s getting into your system through the bite. Since then I am making sure to produce as much as I can.”

“Well then you’re doing one hell of a job,” Emma said chuckling.

“Good,” Regina answered and kissed the sheriff. “You don’t have to be scared, though. Just a movie tomorrow, okay? No pressure.”

“Then you better wear something very unsexy. Although I am not sure what that would be since literally everything looks good on you.”

“Awww, are you complimenting me, Miss Swan?”

“Maybe….”

Emma was slightly nervous going over to Regina’s. Memories of the last time were still very fresh. She wasn’t scared from them, though. If anything, she was aroused. She could still feel the penetration of the fangs into her skin and the kind of feeling it brought her. And that was just her wrist. She was sure she would cum right on the spot if Regina bit her neck.

She was now standing in front of the massive wooden door trying to calm herself. _It was just a movie, _she was repeating in her head. After a minute she gathered herself enough to knock. Regina answered the door immediately.

“Took you some time,” she observed.

“Well… yeah… I was running late and… shit, that’s pointless, right? You surely heard me once I stepped on the driveway,” Emma realized.

“Indeed I did, dear. Calmed yourself enough?” the vampire smirked.

“Shut up,” Emma pouted. She handed Regina the wine she brought and made her way straight to the living room.

“Wrong direction. I cooked dinner. The original plan was dinner and a movie, remember?” Regina winked.

“Oh my god. You made me food again? You’re the best!!”

“Of course I am.”

* * *

They (Emma) decided to watch the first part of Hobbit again as they didn’t quite catch a better part of the second half. Regina insisted they at least skip the beginning. She secretly liked the movie but she was also kind of tired and wasn’t sure she would stay awake for 3 whole hours. Let alone the fact that Emma was again very distracting and the less she was ‘forced’ to stay with her, the better. She promised her ‘just a movie’ after all. She had to behave.

Emma fast forwarded through the beginning so it still left them with about two hours of the movie. She took the warm blanket and snuggled up to Regina. The vampire didn’t quite expect such a clingy woman. Regina wanted to have her distance. _Needed it._ God, did Emma smell amazing…

The Mayor saw Ruby yesterday because the waitress told her she was going away for the weekend. Which Regina found out a bit too late. Plans for dinner with Emma were already made and she sure as hell didn’t want to cancel. And so here she was, biting her lower lip to focus on anything else than the warm body pressed to her.

“You didn’t dress in anything unsexy,” Emma stated after the second glass of wine.

“I am wearing sweatpants and a hoodie! Only because of you, I might add.”

“And you look so sexy in it,” Emma turned her head to the crook of Regina’s neck. She also placed her free arm over Regina’s stomach. The vampire sucked in a breath.

“I do not,” she tried to argue but since she could feel Emma’s breath licking her neck, she wasn’t as convincing as she would like. “This is the least sexy garment I own.”

“Ha, so you admit your clothes are purposely sexy.”

“No, I do not!”

“Just admit it, Gina.”

“No. And there is absolutely nothing sexy about this hoodie.”

“I disagree.”

“Well, you’re the one to talk! You replaced your inhumanly skinny jeans with leggings! Leggings, Emma!!! Do you think I’m blind?!”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Emma deadpanned. “Did you do it on purpose? Are you trying to seduce me in your sexy hoodie and sweatpants?”

“What?! I did no such thing!” Regina raised her voice in shock.

“Because it’s totally working,” Emma whispered in her ear. Regina just swallowed and when Emma started to kiss her neck she lost it.

The vampire turned her head slightly and Emma took the hint and kissed her on the lips. The sheriff straddled her lap without interrupting the kiss and only deepened it when she settled on Regina’s front. The vampire moaned from the touch and warmth and she had to pull away from the kiss again, feeling her fangs extending.

“Emma...” she breathed out. She was completely losing herself. Emma didn’t seem to see that though because she started to kiss her again. More carefully with the fangs out but not less passionately. Surprisingly strong arms started to roam her body, sending shivers down her spine right to her core. And there it was, _the lust. The need. The hunger._

“Emma honey, stop… please. Right now,” Regina pleaded. She promised she wouldn’t hurt her and she wanted to keep that promise. Emma wasn’t ready for another bite. Emma was avoiding to be alone with her the whole week. Regina had to control herself. But god… the lust was so toxic.

“Why? Don’t you want to?” suddenly she looked shy. “I can’t smell the air like you, I can’t read minds like you… you would have to tell me if you didn’t want this…” Emma said quietly.

“Emma, never think I don’t want this. Never think I don’t want you,” she was saying just above a whisper. The atmosphere was too heavy for a louder volume. “What I don’t want is to hurt you.”

“You’re not hurting me,” Emma encouraged.

“Not yet… I know I said I don’t have to drink from you but I can’t imagine not doing so now… you would have to give me time – “

Emma took her face into both of her hands and looked deeply into brown eyes. “And _I_ said I don’t want you to restrain yourself. Gina, I want you. All of you,” the blonde made a point by kissing her fangs. “Bite me whenever you need to. Wherever you want to. Just the fact alone that you didn’t bury your fangs in me yet and even tried to talk me out of it tells me a lot, Gina. So, whenever, wherever, okay? I want it. I want you,” Emma finished and started to kiss her neck. Regina had to hold back tears. No one had ever been this kind to her. No one had ever truly accepted her darker self. It took her a long time before she herself did. “Just… stop before it’s too late, okay? You can drink again tomorrow if you need to. And after tomorrow again… you don’t need to be afraid that I won’t let you.”

That’s when the tears made it out of her eyes. Emma was aware that not stopping on time was still a possibility. She knew it could happen and yet she was offering her body with promises of tomorrow and days after tomorrow. Regina wasn’t even sure she deserved someone like that.

“Hey,” Emma lifted her chin and smiled at her. “Don’t cry,” she peppered her face with kisses, drying the tears. “I’m here and I’m not leaving,” Emma paused. “Unless me staying is why you’re crying,” she chuckled trying to lighten up the mood.

“You’re an idiot,” Regina started to laugh.

“I’ve been told…” Emma smirked.

“You’re my idiot, though.”

“I am,” Emma replied and kissed her. It was sweet at first but soon turned into a kiss that was taking their breaths away. Regina knew there was no coming back for her now. She knew she would get to drink from Emma again and so she decided to control her needs for a bit longer. She wanted to make Emma come first.

“I’m gonna teleport us to the bedroom, okay? I want to take you in bed,” Regina breathed out while taking Emma’s tank top off. Of course they could walk there but she didn’t want to interrupt the moment and she wasn’t very known for patience either. She wanted Emma _now._

Before Emma could even comprehend what happened she was laid down on the bed with Regina on top of her. The witch got rid of all of their clothes in the process and was paying attention to a very hard pink nipple. Emma had one hand buried in brown hair and caressing any piece of olive skin she could find with the other.

When Regina flicked over the nipple with her fang, carefully from the side, Emma felt pool of wetness between her legs. She groaned and Regina did too because she could smell what she was causing the blonde.

The Mayor decided it was enough teasing. She didn’t want to risk that she would just bite Emma out of the blue. She so wanted to pleasure her with her tongue but that was out of option now with her fangs out. She could be as careful as she wanted but Emma would wriggle and squirm and she might hurt her for real. She sneaked a hand between their bodies and moaned loudly at the amount of wetness she found there. Nearly as loud as Emma when she felt the first touch.

She started to circle Emma’s clit with her finger and her mouth left the torso to kiss pink lips. Even though all Regina wanted now was to bite the blonde, she restrained herself. Emma was clinging to her for dear life and the moans she made was getting Regina wetter than ever. She eased two fingers into the blonde and Emma nearly came just from that.

“Bite me,” Emma pleaded and guided the vampire to her neck by the hand in brown hair.

Regina growled. She really wanted to make Emma cum first but she couldn’t ignore such plea. Not anymore. She kissed the vein at first and when she placed her thumb to Emma’s clit, she bit her, sinking her fangs deep into Emma’s flesh. The blonde came immediately, the strongest orgasm she ever experienced tearing through her whole body. When Regina tasted that in her blood she came as well, completely untouched. She had few more gulps of blood before she pulled out.

It was fast and messy but incredibly satisfactory. Regina never experienced an orgasm like that. It never happened that she would come untouched just from the orgasm circling in the blood. Her heart clenched in her chest.

“Is it always like that?” Emma asked after she finally came down from her high.

“I frankly don’t know. I never experienced it this strongly myself,” Regina said and caressed Emma’s body with a gentle touch.

“I guess we’ll have to find out then,” Emma smirked. Where the girl got more stamina was beyond the vampire but she surely didn’t complain.


	10. Epilogue

**Emma’s P.O.V**

I was spent after the orgasm Regina gave me. She was now hovering over me, watching me closely, breathing in and out with me as my orgasm subdued. Which I found very considerate since she didn’t need to breathe. I thought so from the beginning but I always saw her breathing so I didn’t second guess it. Later she told me it’s not really necessary for her. I turned my head to the side, offering her my vein. I knew how hungry she got during sex. It wasn’t real hunger for blood anymore; it was hunger for more of me. To have me in any way she could.

“Oh dear, that is very tempting,” she moaned. But instead of the sharp pain I was bracing myself for, she just ran her tongue along my vein down to my collar bone. “But there is a vein that I prefer more,” she whispered.

She then trailed her fangs down my body. She didn't break the skin but it surely would leave a scratch. I was getting goosebumps where her fangs traveled.

When she reached her destination she not so gently spread my legs. She kissed my thigh first, I knew now she was mapping my skin with her mouth. She could feel the blood pulsing inside my veins against her tongue. She was also giving me a hint of where to expect the penetration. It helped me to relax more.

I was already wet from our first round and the fact that I’d be bitten soon just added to the sensation. There was something so animalistic about Regina feeding on me. I felt one more lick of the tongue and I knew what’s coming.

She penetrated my skin with her fangs while thrusting two fingers deep inside of me. I arched from bed with that sudden intrusion in both places. I moaned her name from pain and pleasure and my hand went into her hair by reflex. She loved when I pushed her fangs deeper inside of me. She once said to be careful with that, though. She never wanted to hurt me.

She started to pump her fingers at a fast pace while feasting on me. Her thumb worked on my clit and I was getting close. She could feel that from my blood that was still pouring into her mouth.

When she retracted her fangs I nearly sobbed from the loss. I wanted more of her as she always wanted more of me. Her bloody mouth attacked my clit, sucking, circling while her fingers slammed into me as fast as she could go.

I clenched my fist in her hair, my other hand gripping the sheets. I exploded onto her fingers while screaming her name. If she didn't hold my hips with her free hand I would probably have gone as high as the sky. I was shaking uncontrollably with the aftermath of my orgasm. When I was able to open my eyes I saw Regina still between my legs finishing the show of licking her fingers clean.

“I just love all your fluids, my dear,” she smirked again and I urged her to get to me and kiss me. Long ago I got used to the taste of myself mixed with blood. It didn’t bother me anymore. Not from her lips. Not from her tongue.

“I thought you love to feel my orgasm while feeding on me. You said it tastes amazing in my blood,” I asked and flipped her over.

She locked her arms around my neck and pushed me down to kiss her again. “We still have time for that, my love. It was dangerous to drink from that vein and let you orgasm. Your body might spasm and I might hurt you. Worry not, I will taste your orgasm later tonight,” she smirked and flipped us again with mischievous grin on her face. “Or maybe now.”

* * *

* * *

**Regina’s POV**

Laying next to my completely spent wife was more than I could have ever asked for. I will never take it for granted. I knew Emma got out of her comfort zone for me. Sure, she eventually came to love it but if she hadn’t even given me the opportunity to show her how amazing it could be, there was nothing I could have done about that.

I still sometimes wonder when I got so lucky but Emma just silences me with kisses or touches or simply with her smile. She still claims she is the lucky one. _Oh my sweet Swan, you have no idea_. Even though we are now officially Swan Mills I still sometimes call her Swan because that’s what she is. My loyal swan.

Emma moved a bit in her sleep and exposed her neck. I healed the scar she was left with from her teens long ago. I knew she hated it and when I asked her if I could heal it, she nearly cried with adoration. _You would do that for me?_ She asked. My silly swan. _I would do anything for you. Anything. _I replied back then. And the more I am with her, the more I would do for her.

“Gina, I can hear your thoughts… please just go to sleep?” Emma mumbled half dead from exhaustion.

“Actually, my love, you can’t hear them. Humans can’t hear minds,” I chuckled.

“Yea about that… I don’t want to be a human anymore. I cannot die, Gina. Not without you.”

“We’ve talked about this. I have magic, I’ll keep you young and beautiful and very much alive as long as you’re near me,” I leaned over and kissed her. I knew such spells couldn’t work on further distance.

“You can really do that?” she asked.

“Mmmh. You think I would let you die on me? Never,” I reassured her and kissed her temple. “Go back to sleep, my love. I know you are exhausted.”

“You would be too after so many orgasms,” she mumbled into my neck.

“I can’t say I’m sorry,” I chuckled.

“I know you’re not,” she answered and was out again.

I watched her sleep for few moments before I drifted off.

Content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it :)  
I really want to apologize for this work. I know it's not the best. Next time I'll work on my own pace.  
Thanks again @applesaday for being my beta on this work. I'm super grateful you didn't drop out on me ;)


End file.
